I Deserve It
by MsWhiteChristmas
Summary: Bella is forced to live with her abusive father Charlie after her mother Renee dies from Charlie's drunken abuse. Can the Masens save her before she's gone? Or will she remain stubborn and never tell? Rated M for graphic abuse. Finished!
1. Not My Charlie

**BPOV**

Life's tough, I knew that ever since I was born. I could remember my parents shouting at each other, cussing up as storm as I lay sleeplessly in my bed night after endless night. I had to bite my lip till it bled to stop from screaming out in frustration at the fact that I could do nothing about this. When I turned eight I knew my father was coming home drunk every night, beating my mom after a few minutes of them yelling at each other.

I remembered back to when I was eight and had walked in on one of their arguments as I lay thoroughly in pain on the floor of this retched closet.

_Flashback_

_I got up from my slumber when I felt the need to go to the bathroom, but then I heard my mother pacing the floor so I turned to the living room instead._

"_Charlie!" my mom yelled quietly as my daddy came stomping in the door, his footing seemed off balanced and I could tell__ just__ from his expression he was drunk. I knew what drunk looked like because of the D.A.R.E program's visit to my school not only a week ago. They had talked about drinking and I had listened very, very carefully. "Why are you home so late?!" my mother yelled at about the same level of volume, maybe quieter, as he shut the door with a bang._

"_None of your fucking business bitch!" my daddy screeched somewhat slurred as he trudged towards mommy. He had the angriest expression on his face and my mom coward away from him but held her ground in an attempt of bravery._

"_Now Charlie, can you please keep it down. Bella is finally asleep. I'm sorry I yelled at you." my mom pleaded quietly and I could tell she was truly sorry, she looked so scared._

_Charlie's hand shot out and slapped her across the face, causing her to stumble backwards from the impact. "Don't you go apologizing you stupid whore! Who gives a fuck about Bella?!" he yelled as he grabbed a handful of my mother's beautiful auburn hair and slung her so hard against a wall she actually made a dent in the hard concrete._

_She fell limply to the floor, her head appeared to have a large gash in it. The blood was flowing steadily but my father didn't seem to care. He kicked her ribs three more times before collapsing, passed out, on the couch._

_After that, I raced from the scene not looking back as I ran into my room, locking the door behind me. I was so shocked I couldn't even think, I just collapsed on my bed and cried out my eyes._

_End of Flashback_

That was the last night I saw my mom... alive that is. I shuddered at the resurfaced memory as I tried pushing it to the back of my mind where I mentally built a thick brick wall around it.

My body ached everywhere from the places where Charlie had kicked me, which was every spot on my body. Yes, I'm abused by my father. He puts me in this closet whenever he doesn't want to see me or feel like beating me. He blames me for what happened to my mom, and I take full responsibility. He says I'm the reason he came home every night drunk and had no idea of what he was doing to my mother. He still loves her, I knew that from his beatings. I knew I deserved this, I hated myself for killing my mother. I hated myself for a being a nuisance to my dad. I hated myself in general and embraced the pain he gave me.

I was broken from my thoughts as the knob to the closet was unlocked and twisted. The door swung open and the bright light blinded me momentarily, but they adjusted easily.

Charlie looked down at me with an enraged smirk as he saw my limp body laying on the floor. "Get up you slutty whore!" he yelled at me, grabbing a fistful of my long chestnut hair, effectively pulling out a few strands as he yanked me to my feet. "How dare you not obey me!" he shrieked in outrage as he dragged me from the dark cramped space.

I had to bite my lip to hold in the tears I felt were about to come. He threw me up against the wall and I slid painfully to the floor. A small whimper escaped my lips and a single solitary tear ran down my cheek. I immediately knew I had made a huge mistake as his eyes widened in outrage.

"Did you just start crying!?" he screamed in my face, slapping it very hard in the process. "Did you!?" he yelled expecting an answer quick, when I didn't give one immediately his fist made contact with my gut, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"I'm sorry Charlie! I didn't mean too!" I cried apologetically trying to also hold in the screams of pain I felt building in my throat.

"Don't apologize bitch! You're just like your fucking mother!" I knew he only used the cuss word with my mom in the sentence was because he hated that I was so much like her, it made him miss her more.

He grabbed my already sprained wrist and gave it one good twist, breaking it to uselessness.

This time I could not help the cry of pain from escaping my lips. His eyes grew wide at my outcry. "Does this hurt?" he asked in such soothing tone he scared the hell out of me. He continued twisting my wrist, I could feel the nerves straining not to break.

Silent tears ran down my sore face as I felt the nerves responding to the odd sensation of my wrist being twisted, I couldn't even _begin_ to explain the pain. It felt as if a thousand knives were being pressed into my wrist. I nodded my head.

He punched my gut once more then stood, yanking my broken wrist up so I was forced to stand. "Now, go make my dinner before I get really angry." he muttered menacingly into my ear then trudged off a bit unsteadily to the living room collapsing on the couch, he grabbed one of the beers from the sixteen pack he had set beside the couch and turned on the TV to ESPN where a football game was just beginning.

With a bit of struggle I forced my feet to move towards the kitchen, hugging my broken wrist to my stomach as to not jostle it much and trying to douse the throbbing pain. I didn't blame Charlie for this pain, I knew I was responsible for everything he did to me.

I opened the fridge and had to get all the ingredients for baked chicken and rice one handed, causing for many trips from the fridge to the counter by the stove. After the chicken and rice were finished I put it on a plate, grabbed a fork and knife, and brought it to the living room for Charlie. I sat it on the coffee table, where he always ate on the weekend and it was Sunday, and waited for him to try it. I hoped deeply that he would so I would be able to take a shower and sleep in my own bed.

He took a bite and I held my breath. He chewed agonizingly slow before swallowing. "It's good slut, now get out of my sight." he growled digging in.

"Thank you Charlie." I said appreciatively before hurrying up the stairs to my bedroom, also trying to avoid falling in my rush. I was naturally very clumsy. I opened my door and went to grab some sweat pants and a shirt. I went down the hall to the bathroom and I could hear his snores from up here. I sat the clothes on the counter and rushed downstairs to clean up the mess. I knew if I did not then he would beat me harder tomorrow. I threw the beer cans into the recycling bin and picked up a fallen lamp. After the many cans were removed I grabbed his plate and washed it.

I knew how much Charlie hated it when I ate in front of him so I always waited for him to be asleep or gone before I ate. Even when I did eat I never at more than _maybe_ a stale piece of bread. I had once ate some of his real food and... well, let's just say it didn't turn out too good.

But it was too late, the memory had made itself apparent in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I raided the fridge after a long day of school before Charlie was home. I was starving so I grabbed some leftover mac and cheese and popped it into the microwave. I scarfed it down and prepared Charlie's dinner. I was making his favorite, Harry Clearwater's Fish Fry._

_Charlie was just pulling up just as I sat his dinner on the dinning room table. He came in and sat down before his meal. He took a bite and nodded his head in approval, a grin actually spread across his face and he looked like my dad again._

_It was very rare that this happened, but whenever I made his favorite meal I was never beaten and he allowed me to share his meal. I immediately feel guilty for gorging on the mac and cheese now._

_When he offered I graciously declined. He looked hurt for a split second then his expression turn to one of malicious anger._

"_Why the _HELL_ not?!" he demanded of me, getting from his seat and moving closer to me._

_God, why hadn't I just said yes?! "I-um-well-I was hungry when I-um-came home so I had some of the leftover mac and cheese..." I trailed off nervously for his face had turned red in anger. "Charlie?" I asked nervously. He had never looked like _this _before._

"_You _ATE _you stupid fucking whore!!!" he growled, enraged._

_The force of his rage caused me to stagger back so I was leaning against the wall. He was up in my face in a split second and had me pinned to the wall._

"_What the _HELL _were you thinking!!!" he yelled right in my face, alcoholic prominent on his breath. "You were just going to help yourself to _MY _food after what you have done to me! You took away my fucking Renee!!!" He was really mad, he never cussed in the same sentence as mommy's name unless he was really mad._

"_I'm sorry Charlie! I-I-I wasn't thinking!" I tried to cover up my little mishap with an apology as always, and as always it just made him angrier. But it was simply my nature to apologize, I couldn't help that._

_Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my private area. I screamed out of pure pain. He slapped me hard right across the face and punched my gut. He took a hold on my upper arms and twisted them so the fell out of socket. I cried out again as he repeatedly did this, popping them out then in. It was too much to hands and I blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

I successfully pushed the horrid memory and locked it up like the first. I shivered from the remembrance and it took everything in me to remember I was walking up stairs and to be careful of my footing. I made it up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stripped down to my underthings, embracing the pain it gave me to do so, and looked at the damage from the full length mirror.

Every inch of my body had some sort of mark on it. On my arm there was one long, irritated looking scar from where Charlie had sliced it with a plate I accidentally dropped. He had taken a shattered piece and made a long mark from my shoulder to my now-broken wrist.

I sighed, what would I do about the wrist? It's my writing hand and it's completely immobile. I have school tomorrow! How in god's name am I supposed to cover this up? Without a brace or _any _proof of a doctor's visit.

With another worried sigh I stepped into the warm water of the shower. I tried pretty successfully to bathe myself single-handedly, so I was pretty proud of myself.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I could sense it.


	2. The Masens and Whitelocks

**A.N. Sadly I do not own Twilight... the characters and wonderful plot line is all Stephenie Meyer's. :'(**

**BPOV  
**

I woke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I lazily rolled onto my right side like I always do to turn off the clock, but this time I squashed my broken wrist. My scream sounded like a strangled cry as it escaped my lips from the amount of pain. I quickly jumped from my bed to make sure Charlie has left. I breathed a sigh of relief when I see his cruiser has disappeared and shrank to the floor beneath my window. A few tears fell down my face before I muster the strength to stand and get ready for what was going to be a long day of school.

I walked stiffly to my closet and pulled out a long sleeved turtleneck and baggy jeans. I striped from my night clothes and change into these. I went to the bathroom next to asses my face.

"Man, that bruise is huge." I whispered, to myself, in awe as I lightly touched the purplish bruise of Charlie's hand that almost completely covered the left half of my face. I pulled out my concealer and applied it to my face to hide it as best as I could. I assessed it once more and thought I had done a pretty good job. Now I looked at my wrist, there must be some gauze or something that could hold it together in that first aide kit. I opened the cabinet and pulled it out and searched in it. Luckily there was some wrapping gauze in it. I put my wrist into place and wrapped it up tightly. A few tears fell down my cheek from the pain. Then I slid on my shoes, grabbed my bag and began my walk to school.

I was lucky it wasn't too far from Charlie's house. He didn't allow me to have a car and I defiantly don't deserve one. Anyways, everything in a small town is within walking distance from pretty much everywhere.

When I reached the school and got into my homeroom I realized I was ten minutes early for school. No one was in so I took my usual seat in the back and pulled out my deteriorating copy of _Wuthering Heights_ for the million and tenth time since my seventh birthday. My mom gave it to me. I flipped the cover over and I saw her note to me.

_To my dear sweetie, Bella_

_Mommy loves you._

_Happy Seventh Birthday_

Those simple lines that showed my mother's love to me brought tears to my eyes. I have never let this book out of my sight since she gave it to me. I couldn't bear it if I lost it.

I vaguely heard Ms. Jamie mumbling about some new student as I flipped to the first page of the book.

Someone tapped on my shoulder just as I had the opening paragraph and I froze. "Yes?" I whispered without turning my head to look at whomever it might be.

"Hi! I'm new here and I saw you crying and I was just wondering why..." the person trailed off as I turned to get a better look at her.

She was short; shorter than me, her hair is black and spiking every-which-a-way, her eyes sparkled in excitement which seemed to radiate from her in waves and she was beyond beautiful with pale skin. She reminded me very much of a pixie.

"Hello. And I wasn't..." I trailed off when the girl gasped in horror, her green eyes grew large in shock. Guess I didn't cover it up as good as I had thought.

I began to panic, what if she noticed it was the shape of a hand? My mind thought furiously for an excuse for the bruise.

"What happened?" she breathed, staring pointedly at the left side of my face.

"Um... I tripped in my living room and... my face hit the coffee table." I do hope she wouldn't catch the lie. "I'm very clumsy." I added, that part wasn't a lie.

She didn't really look like she believed me but she let it drop and continued to introduce herself. "I'm Alice Masen, nice to meet you." She held out her left and I unthinkingly held out my right hand that stung briefly upon lifting it.

"Bella Swan." God! Could you be any more stupid?! I mentally scolded myself as I let my hand drop. "When I broke my fall my wrist twisted." I mumbled feebly.

"Why didn't you go to the doctor?" she asked, I can't believe she automatically assumed I hadn't gone, is she some sort of spy or something?

"I-I-I did." I shot back, my voice a bit too defensive for _anyone_ to believe.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice softening a bit. "My dad's doctor office is the only one within miles of this place."

Crap Bella!

"It-it really isn't that bad..." I mumbled nearly incoherently. "Just a little sprain." I lied weakly.

"You can't know for sure if it's _just _a sprain." Alice began to whisper because class had started. "Would you like me to look at it? You can sit with me and my family at lunch." she seemed excited about the idea of me having lunch with her.

I wanted to decline but that would be rude so I accepted. "But you don't have to look at it, it's fine." I said with a tone that ended the conversation and turned to look at Ms. Jamie, trying my best to listen.

Alice seemed dissatisfied but did the same.

The period passed in it's normal blur as did the next three periods till lunch. Somehow I ended up outside of the double doors that led to the lunch room with Alice nearly bouncing out of her skin at my side. She opened a door and pulled me with her as she entered.

Everyone was staring at the table Alice led me to and turned their stares on me when they saw me heading towards it. I looked away blushing as Alice pulled me down on a seat between her and a beautiful blonde that looked like she had just come off a spray painted magazine cover.

"Everyone, this is Bella." she spoke to the table pointing to me. "Bella, this is Rosalie Whitelock," she pointed to the blonde beside me who smiled, "and Jasper Whitelock, they're brother and sister." she pointed to the blond male that looked like he was in pain who waved. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "And my boyfriend." with a giggle and returned to introductions. "That's Emmett, my brother and Rose's boyfriend." she pointed to the extremely muscular male that looked like he could crush me in one squeeze. A shiver ran down my spine as he smiled at me. "And that is Edward, my other brother." she finished pointing to a lanky, but muscular, male with tousled bronze hair. He looked at me with a curious gaze that made me want to melt. I felt I could gaze forever into those deep green eyes that had a depth in them that never ended. I felt I could see his soul from his eyes. He smiled at me with a lopsided grin that just made my heart flutter.

I forced myself to look away and smiled a very fake smile at all off them. "Hi," I mumbled nervously. "Nice to meet you all." I added.

"Well, I'm starving. Anyone want anything?" Alice asked looking around the table.

Everyone wanted something so I stayed quiet as they told Alice. I played nervously with the hem of my shirt and just sat there wishing I had never agreed to sitting here with these people that looked beautiful enough to be angels and risking my own lifespan if they ever found out. I was a total outcast and these people could be the most popular people in this whole school! Charlie would be _beyond_ mad if he heard I was even hanging around people.

I felt someone nudge me and I nearly jumped two feet in the air. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Alice trying to get my attention.

"Whoa Bella. Jumpy much?" she asked worriedly.

"Sorry." I mumbled hoping she wouldn't mind my apologizing like Charlie does. Though she was small, she was probably stronger than me on my best day, plus she could have Emmett to help, or anyone. Oh god, what am I getting myself into?

"I was just wondering if you wanted something?" she asked politely.

"I don't have any money," I thought that she might look too much into that so I added, in a rush, "I forgot my purse at home."

She bit her lip like she completely didn't believe me and was trying not to push it. "I wouldn't mind getting you something." she offered.

"Um, no thanks." I declined politely. "I'm not very hungry." I lied so she wouldn't be hurt by my refusal. I was just not trying to be a nuisance to them like I was to everyone else.

"OK..." she still didn't seem to believe me but she turned to the lunch line anyways.

I turned back to everyone else and they all were staring at me with the same look of concern, then they all gasped. God, not the bruise again!

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked worriedly, his face seemed to portray more concern than the others.

"Um..." I hesitated, what was the god damn lie I told Alice earlier concerning it? "I tripped and fell down some stairs." That sounds like it, or at least close enough. "I'm very clumsy." I added quickly, remembering I had said that also.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked in disbelief. "That looks a whole lot like the bruise Emmett accidentally gave me when he was aiming for that other kid... remember Em?" he said turning towards Emmett slightly with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yea... again sorry 'bout that bro..." Emmett mumbled looked thoroughly embarrassed. "But that one looks a lot worse." he said, obviously trying to change the subject, pointing to my face.

"Well, I guess I fall harder than you hit." I had meant that to be a joke but my voice was shaking so bad at the fact that Emmett had hit a person it didn't sound even the least bit sarcastic. My eyes were wide and my body had gone rigid at this fact. Would he hit me? Of course he will! You're just a worthless piece of crap.

Just then, Alice came back with a tray of food. "Hey, I..." she trailed off when she saw everyone looking at me with a confused expression. She turned to look at me just as I got up.

"I have to go." I mumbled and it took everything in me not to run out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Bella!" I heard Alice call after me but I was already out the door and hurrying to my sixth period biology.

No one was there so I just took a seat at my table that I shared with no one. I was, after all, the biggest outcast here at Forks High. I took out _Wuthering Heights _again and began to read.

Time flies when I read so the next moment I looked up everyone was filing in the doorway and taking their seats_. _I put my book away and turned to face the front of the classroom. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Edward standing at the front, he caught my gaze and held it as Mr. Mudane introduced him to the class.

"Edward, you can go sit by Bella." Mr. Mudane finished off, pointing at the table I sat at.

Crap! Crap, crap, crap. Is all I was thinking as Edward made his way over to me. He was easily every bit as strong as Charlie, he could defiantly make a dent in me. I shrunk away from him as he took the seat beside me.

"Hello again Bella." he said sweetly, turning to me extending his hand that I cringed away from. He looked concerned and dropped it.

"Class, I have to step out for a moment. Behave." Mr. Mudane said sternly as he left the room.

I wanted to yell after him to stay, but I knew that would have been stupid so I kept my mouth shut.

Great, he could easily hurt me now! And my classmates would probably join. The class began buzzing with talking. As I thought of the possibility of escape.

Edward turned his body to face me fully. "You never did say why that bruise looks like a hand print." he said softly, motioning to my face.

"It-it doesn't. I just... fell." I said feebly, it felt like an earth quake was going on within me I was shaking so horribly. What if he finds out? Charlie would surely not stop the next beating I got.

He placed his hand on top of my bandaged one which I had resting on the table. I winced as he lifted it gently. He sighed and put it back down.

"Alice begged me to try and find out why you hadn't gone to the doctor for your... _sprain_." he seemed uncertain about saying the word sprained in that sentence, like he thought it might be broken just as Alice had. "And about the bruise." he added softly, bringing his eyes from my hand to meet my eyes. "Alice said you told her it was from hitting the coffee table." he accused me.

Oh god, I had gotten the damn lie wrong! I was defiantly have a full blown panic attack by now. I was also getting way tired of this, why couldn't he just believe me and get on with it? Why did he pretend to care? No one cares about me. "Why do you care?" I asked as a tear fell down my still sore cheek.

"I... I really don't know, I just... do." he seemed to be thinking really hard on the matter. His forehead creased in frustration when he couldn't give a better answer.

"Well, I know you're faking so just drop it. I'm fine, I'm just really, _really _clumsy. Alright?" I tried to get the point across without being forced under by the emotional breakdown I felt coming on. "I have to leave now." I whispered and ran out of the room, down the hall and, ignoring the protests from every inch of my body, ran all the way to Charlie's house.

I collapsed on the other side of the front door as soon as I made it inside. It was very dark in the house and I couldn't see a thing. I could smell though... and what I smelt sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Alcohol was very prominent in the air.

Then the lights flickered on, and the sight before me made me dread for my life.

**(A.N.)**

**Hi everyone! I want to give a shout out to SleepMyBella for being the first reviewer of this book. Thanks so much!**

**I hope everyone loves it so far and I hope you don't hate me for the cliffy! Though I really don't think it's much of one... you guys can probably very easily guess what it is... but I felt I needed a cliffy! Or at least some kind of cliffhanger... well, anyways! Thanks for giving my story a chance!**

**Love you,**

**MsWhiteChristmas**


	3. Even If It Kills Me

**A.N. Sadly I do not own Twilight... the characters and wonderful plotline is all Stephenie Meyer's. :'(**

**BPOV  
**

"Charlie?" I said with a shaky voice as I got back to my feet.

The man before had blood-shot eyes, his face twisted in rage and a knife in his hand.

"Why the HELL are you doing home when you should be at school?!" Charlie yelled staggering unsteadily up to me, getting right in front of me.

"I-I-I..." He didn't give me a chance to finish before he stabbed the knife into my thigh and I collapsed to the floor.

Then an angel knocked on the door.

Charlie growled and yanked my arm up. He threw me into the already open closet door and locked it behind him. I could hear him stomping back to the door and unlocked it.

"Erm, hello?" Charlie mumbled to whomever was my savior.

"Hi sir, is Bella here?" That sounds exactly like Alice just with less bubbly, whomever it was sounded either nervous or anxious.

"No, she's out." he said ruffly.

"Oh, well... can you give this to her then?"

"Uh, sure."

He took whatever it was and shut the door. He unlocked the closet and forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Here slut. I don't feel like seeing you anymore. Go to your room." he growled forcing a piece of paper into my hand and ruffly pushing me towards the stairs. He grabbed my hand once more and brought me to him so his face was just inches from mine. "I want you down here fixing my dinner _before _I get back." he whispered menacingly before punching my face and giving my good wrist a hard twist that probably sprained it.

A small scream escaped my lips and I had to shut my eyes to hold in the tears.

He chuckled, amused by my pain. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, bitch." he murmured into my ear before shoving me backwards so I fell to the ground. He kicked me several hard times, probably breaking some ribs in the process.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed drunkenly as the front door opened and slammed. A key turned in the lock and the engine started in his cruiser.

My hand automatically pushed down on the gash in my thigh. It was bleeding horribly, the smell of the blood made my stomach churn. My wrist protested with the pressure I was applying to it.

After a few seconds of laying there the pain subsided just enough to force myself to my feet and I was able to drag myself upstairs and into the bathroom. I collapsed on the cold linoleum floor and looked at the piece of paper.

_Please tell me, at lunch._

_Alice_

I sighed, she was never going to stop was she? She can never know though. Even if Charlie does this to me, I'm responsible for it. He doesn't deserve to go to jail for something I'm responsible for. I can, and will, never tell Alice or anyone. She wouldn't even believe me if I told her the chief of police was abusing me. She would just laugh in my face.

I folded the piece of paper and put it into my pocket. I raided the cabinet for the first aide kit and got out the wrapping gauze to wrap my wrist and thigh. It was painful but I eventually got it and was able to walk, or at the very least limp, downstairs and fix Charlie's dinner before he got home. I fixed him some pasta and set it out five minutes before he walked through the door.

He was obviously still very agitated with me because, before he even sat down, he grabbed my arm and slung me into the closet. I hit my head so hard I blacked out.

When I woke, the door was open and Charlie was obviously gone. I got up and, with much help from the wall, limped upstairs and into my room. I got some loose fitting jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black baggy sweatshirt. I put them on, wincing with having to use my wrists. A few tears ran down my insanely sore face before I was done.

I limped from my room to the bathroom to see if I could work some magic with the concealer. I looked in the mirror to see the left half of my face, where the old bruise is, had turned a nasty looking purplish-black and my right eye had become black. With a sigh, I got to work. When I was done, I thought I had done OK. But I'm sure _they _will notice. What will be my excuse this time?

I pondered that as I grabbed a piece of bread from the cabinet and my bag, then left for school. My thigh still hurt so much, making me limp quite badly the whole way. My attempt at toning it done didn't work.

I entered homeroom just as the late bell rang and hurried to my seat, glad that Ms. Jamie hadn't arrived yet but also cursing her because now I would have to face Alice all the sooner. I sat in my desk and completely ignored a worried looking Alice.

"Hi... Bella, please talk to me." Alice plead quietly.

"I-I'm not in the mood for talking." I answered with a shaky voice.

"Fine, don't talk. Just turn and look at me." It sounded like a command.

I turned, slowly, in my seat to face her.

Her eyes widened in horror as she took in the sight of my face. She stood and pulled me up with her.

"Wa-wait Alice! Where are we going?" I asked nervously as she pulled me from the classroom and to the parking lot. What was she planing on doing. Probably taking to some secluded place to do god knows what.

She opened up the passenger door of a yellow Porsche and gently pushed me into the seat. She ran over to the driver's side and got in quickly. She said nothing as she pulled out onto the street and sped off probably nowhere in particular as I cowered into the seat waiting for whatever was coming. She pulled into an empty lot and stopped the car.

I closed my eyes to wait for whatever pain she wanted to inflict on me. I was shaking so violent I thought I was shaking the car.

"Please, take me back. Charlie will find out and..." I trailed off when I realized I had said too much so I hurriedly covered it up. "and he'll ground me for life." I said with a forced, nervous laugh.

Alice eyed me with a concerned expression. "Bella, please! I'm worried sick here and I need to know why you have bruises everywhere and now you've broken your other wrist! It's worrying Edward too... please tell me?" Alice plead with a puppy dog face.

"I have already told you! I-I'm really clumsy and I just naturally get hurt a lot. Now can you please take me back to school before anyone notices our absence... or I'll just walk there." I felt rude for raising my voice and scared of what she might do so I began to get out.

"Bella, I swear to you. I will find out, even if it kills me." she said seriously, cetching my arm and pulling me gently back to the seat.

My breath caught, she had no idea how true her sarcastic statement was. "No Alice! You can't!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She raised her eyebrows at me but before she could say anything we heard another car quickly approaching us.

"Crap," Alice muttered under her breath and looked in the rear view mirror. "Hey Bella." she looked over at me with a questioning gaze. "Your dad's on the police force?"

**(A.N.) Sorry I couldn't make this longer but I enjoy leaving cliffhangers so I had to stop! Now, what will Charlie do? Arrest them for being on public property? Openly beat Bella in front of Alice(he may be drunk!)? Or refrain himself and send them back to school?**

**I love it when yall review! Keep it coming! Thanks for giving my fanfic a chance! :') *happy tears***

**Thanks again to SleepMyBella for reviewing again and to a new reviewer puglover770! :')**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	4. He's Taken Everything

**A.N. Some people have been asking if I hold some grudge over Charlie. No, I most certainly don't. I love him to death! I just read a few like this and thought it might be fun to do.**

**I don't own Twilight... but the grossness factor is ALL mine! XD**

Crap... shit... no! Why Charlie? Why'd it have to be him that caught me and Alice... out of school... probably on public property!

"Hello miss." Charlie said, bending over to look Alice in the eyes, not even looking toward my way.

My heart sped and my breath caught in my throat. What could he do though? With Alice here... not much.

"Hello Officer." Alice said, chipper as always.

I tried to breath just to have it ketch in my throat harder, suffocating as Charlie caught sight of me.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice seemed to get rougher when he said my name.

"Hi d-dad." I mumbled at the same time Alice said "What did we do wrong officer?".

I could tell Charlie was trying really hard to hide the outrage on his face with Alice sitting right there looking straight at him, when he turned his gaze from me back to her. "You're on public property and you two should be in school." Charlie blew out his breath, probably to get ride of his anger until later, when he can take it out on his "punching bag".

Alice back away from him as much as her seat allowed her and waved her hand in front of her scrunched up nose. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, but have you been drinking?" she asked very politely but I could tell from Charlie's enraged expression her courtesy was wasted.

Oh, god. He's way mad. I suddenly feared for my friend... wait! Was she my friend? I don't even know. She's been nice to me, hasn't tried to hurt me... yet.

"Missy, you can go back to school, Bella out." he almost growled and I cowered back into my seat at the menacing glare he gave me.

"Sir, I'm sorry about my mistake, but I can take Bella back to school." Alice put in calmly. Man, if I would have said something like that I would have a broken leg and a very sore face. Thinking of that had me staring at Alice's face in disbelief, probably with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Now listen here young lady, you shouldn't talk to a officer like that." Charlie said sternly then turned his glare on me. "Bella out." he commanded and I quickly obliged.

I looked back in at Alice. "Bye." I mouthed to her.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you back at school." she murmured and I did wish I would see her back at school today... unharmed.

"Yea." I said with a longing sigh as I shut the door.

"Now you can go back to school." Charlie said, irritated with our little goodbye.

"Yes sir." Alice said quietly as she restarted the car.

Charlie walked around her car to me, his eyes filled with pure hatred as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

A small whimper escaped my lips as I watched Alice leave the lot and go back the way she came. When she was out of sight Charlie grabbed me roughly by the arm and towed me to the cruiser.

"What the hell were you going to do with her slut?! Trying to run away or tell someone you little bitch..." he trailed off as he punched my face than my gut, making me fall to the ground. "Get up you little whore!" he screamed grabbing me and pulling me up by my hair. "Get in the car." he growled pushing me so I hit the door of his car.

I quickly opened it, still slightly out of breath and dazed. I sat down and Charlie started the car and raced home, not speaking the whole way as traffic slowed and moved out of the way for the police car. I cowered into my seat attempting to mentally prepare myself for this beating, for I knew it was going to be a hard one.

I tried to relax my mind by going back to my seventh birthday. It was truly the best day of my life. I had thought of it so much it had imprinted itself in my mind so I never forget. I can remember _exactly_ what happened...

_Flashback_

_I could hardly fall asleep last night and couldn't remember how I had fallen asleep but it was soon morning and my mom was prodding me awake._

"_Good morning my sweet Bella." my mom whispered lightly kissing my forehead._

"_Morning mommy!" I exclaimed, already a hundred percent awake. My dad came up beside her and placed a small kiss on my head._

"_Morning Bella." he whispered lovingly._

"_Morning daddy!" I was so excited for today I could hardly contain myself._

"_Happy birthday." they both said at the same time and I giggled._

"_Come on down princess, breakfast is ready." daddy said scooping me up and I laughed in excitement. Mom followed us out and it seemed odd how she was looking at me real worried, like my dad might do something to me but I brushed it off knowing my dad wouldn't hurt a fly._

_End of Flashback_

I was shocked from my wonderful memory as someone yanked my arm forcing me from the car and onto the ground. "You stupid bitch! Not obeying your father..." Charlie yelled angrily, he grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me into the house.

Once inside he threw me onto the floor of the living room and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He stalked back to me and I completely panicked.

"I'm sorry Charlie! I wasn't going to do anything with her!" I yelled with a sob just as he stabbed the knife into my shoulder and I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you slut!" he yelled which effectively shut me up, but it was too late to stop the tears which were steadily streaming down my face.

His hand slapped me across the face just as he stomped on my foot. I screamed as my foot made an audible snap. He yanked me up by my still sore wrists and pushed me down on the coach.

"You're never going to forget this you little whore, I will make certain of that." he shouted maliciously as he began to rip off my shirt and jeans.

I didn't fully process what he was doing till he went to his pant's buckle and took it off. "No! Please Charlie don't! I'm sorry!" I shouted pleadingly and my tears came faster as realization hit me.

"Shut the hell up! You should have known better than to try and tell someone! Even when it was your whore ass that got yourself into this! You killed my Renee and now you have to face it you little bitch!" Charlie yelled in outrage as he whipped my bare skin with his belt.

His words made me cry even harder and I was shaking beyond control by the time he had his pants down and my underwear off. He took out his... _thing, _and roughly shoved into me. I screamed bloody murder as he continued.

No, no... no, no... I had wanted this to be special! With someone I loved dearly! After I was married! This couldn't be happening! It... hurts so much. I couldn't stop screaming or crying. Sobs racked my body as he carried on.

"Shut up bitch!" he ordered me just as his fist made contact with my face, the whole world went black and I felt nothing. But, before I was completely out, I heard a quick, hurried knock on the door.

**(A.N.) I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up but I was out doing things with friends and family to celebrate the New Year! Hope you all had a great one! I know I did. HAPPY 2010!!! Ha ha! Of course the ball drop was as amazing as ever (I live in New York)! And boy, was it cold! JEESH! Ha ha!**

**Please review!!! I love it when you do! :) It makes me happy! Thank you for giving my story a chance!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	5. He Knows

**A.N. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! And sorry that it has taken me so long to get this one out. My flash drive went corrupt and _all _of my files went bye bye... UGH! But I got started back on this one and now, here it is! **

**P.S. Yes, Alice has her visions just less often, and less clear, than she does when she is a vampire.**

**If thy doesn't own, thou can't sue.**

**EPOV**

I ran out to the parking lot as soon as the lunch bell rang. I looked wildly around until I spotted a yellow Porsche. With a sigh of relief I ran over to it. Alice hadn't been to any of her classes and I was getting worried, that was nothing compared to how shocked I was to find her hunched over in the front seat, her head resting on the steering wheel as she cried her eyes out. I quickly tapped on her window and her head shot up in shock. She just stared at me for a moment then she nodded her head. I pulled open her door and she scooted over so I could slide in beside her.

"Ally, baby? What's the matter? Where have you been?" I asked worriedly as I pulled her into my embrace. I got more frantic when she didn't answer. "Did you have a vision?" She nodded as soon as the question left my lips.

"I-I saw Bella beneath some man w-who was forcing himself in-into her." her voice shook and broke as she tried to douse her tears.

To say I was shocked would be a understatement. I stiffened and went brain-dead as Alice looked at me frantically.

"Edward, you have to find her! Go!" Alice all but shoved me out of her car. Man, that pixie is strong! But I couldn't think of that, all I could think of was my angel in pain. _My _angel? What the hell?!

I jumped into my silver Volvo and was out of that parking lot in seconds.

Minutes later, though it felt like hours, my car stuttered and stopped with a unhealthy bang. "Stupid damn car," I muttered irritably under my breath as I got out of my stilled car and popped the hood. It was just my luck that my love could possibly be in danger and my car just decides to give out all of a sudden. My blind search for Bella's house was not going well to say the least.

Now I was stuck on this one street with no other choice then go into the house I had broken down in front of and ask for help or at least the phone to call someone for a ride. I walked up to the front door and was stopped mid-knock when I heard someone from inside scream bloody-murder. I ran to the window and what I saw nearly killed me. It was Alice's vision playing right before my eyes.

Bella, my Bella, writhing and screaming beneath some man forcing himself into her. Oh god! What the hell am I going to do?!

"Shut up bitch!" the bastard ordered and then his fist made contact with her face, she fell limp onto the couch.

"That fucking bastard!" I said to myself under my breath and hurriedly ran back to the door. Hoping my knocking will distract him. I knocked loud and quick, bouncing in my impatience.

Everything went quiet inside the house and then I heard unsteady footsteps coming closer to the door. The bastard opened the door and I didn't think. My fist snapped forward and made contact with his nose. He fell to the floor with a crunching sound. I looked down at him in shock for just a measly second. "Whoa," I breathed and then made my way quickly to my angel. "Bella? Bella! Please, if you can hear me open your eyes." I pleaded with her and took her face in my hands. She didn't reply in any way, she seemed out cold. Tears pricked lightly at my eyes. I gently lifted her from the couch, her legs hung limply over my arm.

I looked around, horrified by all the blood and beer cans that were scattered _everywhere._ Then I saw some stairs. I rushed up it, taking them two at a time in my haste. I forced open every door with a kick of my foot as I searched for something that could help, though I had no idea what that something was. I eventually found a bathroom and I decided it would have to do. I carried Bella carefully inside and sat her down, lightly as possible, in the tub. I rummaged through the cabinet below the sink until I found a quite used first-aid kit, which made me wonder... how many times had this happened before?

I moved back to her and unwillingly forced my eyes to travel along her body to check the damage. I couldn't believe the force of the rage that built up within me as I looked at the many scars and bruises that _completely covered_ her body. It took everything in me not to run back to that bastard and show him what it felt like to be beaten to death but I knew my Bella needed me and I couldn't find it in me to leave. So I settled on getting busy with trying to clean Bella's wounds as gently as possible.

I was preoccupied with a rather large, irritated gash in her shoulder when the door came crashing down and I came face-to-face with a rather bloody bastard.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! Barging into my house..." he trailed off as he swayed on his feet then fell backwards, passed out.

"He's a drunk!" I exclaimed just as my angel began to stir. I ignored the passed out man and turned my attention back to her. "Bella, please open your eyes." I pleaded once again as her head shook back and forth lightly.

"N-no, dad, stop!" she mumbled and I was completely shocked. Her _father _did this to her! Ugh, he needed a word worse than bastard.

"Bella, it's me, Edward." I murmured and her eyes shot open.

"Edward?" she squeaked and her eyes traveled along her body. She paled and her arms crossed across her chest to hide her breasts.

I looked around quickly for a towel which I found on a hook right beside the shower. I pulled it down and laid it gently on top of her.

"W-what are you doing here?" her voice trembled ever so slightly. "W-where's Charlie?"

My nostrils flared. "The bastard is passed out." I said a bit too sharply and she looked really scared. I doused my anger and put my calm expression back on. "I won't hurt you Bella." I whispered and she seemed to relax just a bit. "Is he your dad?" I asked, trying to keep my anger firmly under control.

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "N-no," she whispered but I could tell from her eyes it was a lie.

I sighed. "Does he do this often?" I asked, surprisingly still calm.

"Well, n-not _this _in particular." At least now we're getting somewhere.

"Bella, what _does _he do, in particular? Because those bruises look pretty bad." I said, gently moving the hair from her face. Surprisingly she leaned into my hand and allowed me to caress her cheek.

She looked up at me uncertainly for a second then she peered over my shoulder and gasped. I turned around and the bas... _Charlie_ was coming too.

"Edward, you have to get out of here!" she whispered urgently, fear filling her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you." I growled as I got to my feet to stand protectively before my love, my fists clenched at my side as I waited for the bastard to get to his feet.

**(A.N.) He he! Bit of a cliffhanger there!!! XD Don't hate me! Ha ha, I felt like it needed to end there so I consulted with my characters and that is just what happened(no sarcasm)! So, please review, favorite, or alert! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR IT!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	6. Could I Not Deserve It?

**A.N. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited that last chapter! You all are amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO NEW AND OLD FANS! LOLZ!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**If thy doesn't own, thou can't sue.**

"_Edward, you have to get out of here!" she whispered urgently, fear filling her eyes._

"_I'm not leaving you." I growled as I got to my feet to stand protectively before my love, my fists clenched at my side as I waited for the bastard to get to his feet._

**EPOV**

Without warning I was falling to the ground, completely unaware of what the hell had happened until I saw that man hovering over me. Then I heard a sickening crunch and felt a horrible searing pain in my left hand. I completely forgot about it nearly as soon as the pain hit me and kicked his leg to knock him off balance. Lucky for me, his head hit the counter and he landed limply on the floor.

I smirked at him for a moment before I was startled from my victory by a low sob. My head whirled around to see Bella crying softly as she stared at me with hurt eyes.

I slowly crawled back over to her. "Sh, it's alright Bella. I'm going to get you out of here." I promised as I used my good hand to move her hair from her face.

"He h-hurt you." she mumbled almost incoherently as she stared pointedly at my left hand.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, I'm only worried about you... can you walk? Or would you like me to carry you?" I asked as I tried to form a plan. The best I could come up with was to take her to my father, Carlisle, and let him check her out.

She looked wary. "Where are we going?"

I sighed. "You're hurt, Bella. You can't possibly expect me to just leave you here."

"I c-can't go to the hospital." she fretted, I had suspected such.

"That's why I'm taking you to my dad."

"You're dad? He's a doctor right?"

"Yes," I nodded curtly.

She assessed my face for a moment and then sighed in defeat. "I think I can walk." she sighed a bit uncertainly.

"OK," I offered my hand and she took it. She braced herself on the side of the tub as she allowed me to help pull her out.

As she stood the towel fell and she was exposed again. I looked away quickly as she picked it up.

"I guess I should change first." Her voice quivered and I glanced back at her to see her face sullen.

"What's the matter?" I fretted.

She looked up at me and seemed to get lost in my gaze. "You can't stand to look at me. I-I knew you wouldn't like me once you saw what was beneath my clothes, once you learned that I was broken." she blurted out and looked away, ashamed.

My mouth fell open as she assumed this. She didn't know how truly beautiful she is. She probably thinks I only care about looks, but I could care less. Her personality made her beautiful, everything about her was beautiful.

I hesitantly pulled her into a gentle hug and I felt her relax against me. "You don't even know how beautiful you are." I murmured reassuringly as I gently stroked her hair. "And you are most definitely not broken," I added as I pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes, to show her I really meant it.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked as if she had been kept underground her whole life and she had just come out from her hell hole to see the sun for the very first time.

"No, thank you." I murmured as I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and she flushed a deep red that was absolutely beautiful. I then picked her up so she wouldn't have to look at her father, knocked out on the floor, and carried her in the direction she told me to go towards her room.

She went inside and I wasn't quite sure what to do. Surely she would want some privacy changing so I leaned against the wall. I peered down at her when she popped her head out the door with a questioning gaze.

"Thanks," She smiled a small smile and I returned it before she shut the door behind her.

I leaned wearily against the wall, I was becoming emotionally tired from everything that had happened today. Rage was still flaring in the pit of my stomach but love was putting out it's deadly flames.

She came out a few seconds later, in jeans and a long-sleeved, black sweater that fit a bit snugly around her small frame. I hesitantly took her hand and she allowed me to lead her downstairs.

I looked over at the kitchen and back to her. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first?" I questioned, guessing she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time.

She shook her head quickly. "I'm not hungry, let's just go." she whispered and I knew she was lying by her eyes.

I let out a long sigh but didn't push it as I led her from the house and to my Volvo, which now had a yellow Porsche parked alongside it. I had completely forgotten about my car until I saw it there, the hood popped and steam coming from the engine.

Alice was sitting on her hood, red rings circled her eyes from crying but she still smiled when Bella and I exited the house. She bounced off the hood and up to us before we had even walked down the steps.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Bella into a gently hug as to not hurt her. "I saw that you would be needing my car so you can take it and I'll wait here for the tow truck." She turned to me and handed over the keys.

"Thanks Alice." I murmured, smiling at her.

"You'd better not scratch it." she warned with a very serious face.

"I'll do my best..." I muttered in an annoyed tone and she punched my arm in a playful way. "Ouch..." I muttered sarcastically just as Bella gasped and began to tremble at my side.

Alice and I both turned to her. Her small frame was shaking and she was staring wide-eyed at Alice and I knew immediately what had happened, she read too much into her playful punch.

"Bella, it's ok sweety. Alice was just playing." I murmured soothingly and Alice finally realized what had happened.

"Oh Bella, I was just kidding around. I wasn't intentionally hurting him." Alice frantically tried to make amends at her mistake.

"I-it's ok, I just overreacted." Bella muttered but she was still shaking slightly, I kissed the top of her head and she relaxed a bit more.

"I'm still sorry, but you two should get on over to Carlisle." Alice shooed us in the direction of her car and I opened the passenger door for Bella. She got in and I got in on the driver's side. I started the car with one last wave to Alice then was off.

I glanced down to see Bella's hand resting on her armrest. I hesitantly reach over and took it. I twined my fingers with hers and she did the same after a moment.

"Thank you, again." she murmured appreciatively.

"You never did answer my question." I stated as I looked up at her face. Pain crossed her features for a moment.

"Y-you don't want to know," she whispered.

"But I want to help you." I contradict.

"Ok," she sighed in defeat.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just agreed to tell this guy that I hardly know, my whole life story.

_Maybe it's because you love him,_ some voice in the back of my mind reasons. Wait. _Love _him? Now that I really think about it, I do love him and I want to tell him everything.

"When I was younger, Charlie would always come home drunk. He and my mom would get into fights and I eventually learned that Charlie was beating her. When I was eight, Charlie went too far and killed my mom, so I was forced to live with him." I took a deep breath before continuing, tears already filling my eyes. "He blames me for the death of my mom, he still loves her. He says if I were never born, he wouldn't be coming home drunk every night. He beats me, but I take it because I know I deserve it, all of it." I'm sniffling now, to hold in the tears.

"Bella, look at me." Edward commands. I look up at him and he looks like he wants to murder someone, but it's not me, no, I know it's not.

"Y-yes," I inquire.

"You are not to blame for his drinking or your mother's death." he says with such certainty it's difficult not to believe him. And I want to believe him, but Charlie's told me differently for so long, I can't.

"Y-yes I am, I know it. I deserve everything he does to me and I shouldn't even be here now. I'm putting you in danger." I'm fully sobbing now, the tears are flowing uncontrollably.

"Bella, please listen to me. You are not the reason for what that bastard is doing. You don't deserve this Bella." Now, he sounds almost on the verge of tears.

"Why do you care about what happens to me? I'm not worth anyone's time and eventually, Charlie will kill me and I won't have to take up space on this earth."

"You know how much it pains me when you talk so easily about your death? You don't deserve any of this."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you care about what happens to me?"

**(A.N.) CLIFFHANGER!!! So, will Edward confess his love? Will Bella finally realize she isn't the reason for Charlie's problems? Can the Masens and Whitelocks save Bella? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Please review, alert or favorite! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR IT!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	7. Three Simple Words

**A.N. Thank you to everyone that is still liking my story! It means so much to me when I got your reviews!!! Thank you so much!**

**If thy doesn't own, thou can't sue.**

"_You still haven't answered my question. Why do you care about what happens to me?"_

**BPOV**

He stared deeply into my eyes, my heart quickened under his beautiful gaze. "I care because... I love you, Isabella Swan." he spoke with so much certainty that I nearly believed him.

I averted my gaze to stare out the window at the quickly passing trees. I wanted to believe him, so much. I wanted to confess my love for him, but that would only get him and his family hurt. For god's sake! My father is the freaking chief of police! He could put them in jail for some excuse he thought of, like kidnapping his daughter that he loved so much.

"Don't... say that. You're just doing it out of sympathy." I held up my hand when I saw him preparing a rebuke and continued. "Plus, I couldn't stand it if he hurt you." I looked down at my hands to hide the tears in my eyes as I thought of what could happen to him... I wouldn't be able to live if Charlie killed him.

I felt his long thin fingers under my chin, pulling it up so I had to look at him. "You don't need to worry about me, love. I'm just so worried about you, I couldn't stand it if you went back there." he said with saddened eyes.

Love? He actually called me love! "W-what did you call me?" I asked, uncertain if I had heard him right.

His eyes grew wide and a faint blush reddened his cheeks. "Um... I believe I called you love." he replied nervously.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Edward, the man I love, was right here, right in front of me. The sweet smell of nothing any cologne could make was surrounding me. I breathed in deeply and, for once in my life, I couldn't smell any alcohol... or blood.

I met his gaze shyly as I leaned in just a bit further. My heartbeat sped as he leaned in just a bit as well. "Kiss me, Edward," I whispered and shut my eyes as he leaned in to press his lips very lightly to mine, and I was floating on cloud nine. He was soft and gentle, nothing like I was used to.

He broke the kiss and we were both gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to find those beautiful green eyes holding nothing but love.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, knowing I wouldn't regret it. How did I know? I'm not sure... I just had this really good feeling.

"I love you too, Bella," he replied and, out of the blue, he winced. I pulled back, looking at him frantically.

"What is it?" I asked, worried for him.

"Um, it's just my hand." he replied uncertainly, covering the hand Charlie had hurt before I could look at it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely guilty for allowing that to happen to him. "Let me see." I added, trying to remove his right hand which blocked the view of his left.

"It's nothing, Bella. I'm just worried about you." he told me but I ignored him, persisting with trying to move it. He finally did move it with a sigh and I gasped.

His hand was swollen to half it's size and covered in a large, nasty looking purple bruise. I felt a few tears well up in my eyes. He had already gotten hurt because of me.

He pulled my face up to look into my eyes. "Don't worry, love. It looks worse than it feels." he said, wiping away my tears.

I gave a surprised yelp when someone knocked on Edward's window and fell back against my door. He had green eyes, just like Edward, and blond hair. He looked a lot like Edward so maybe it was his father.

Edward turned around and his dad smiled sheepishly, like he was sort of embarrassed for interrupting us. He back up as Edward opened the door.

"Hey kiddo, I just was coming out to see what was taking you so long to get out of the car... and who's this?" he inquired, gesturing to me.

I attempted smiling at him, I'm not sure what it looked like for it felt weird on my face. "I'm Bella," I said shyly, hoping he would like me.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle." he introduced himself sweetly but I reacted on impulse when his hand reached over to me. I flinched away from him and further into my seat.

He quickly withdrew his hand and looked questioningly at Edward who was looking worriedly at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you." Carlisle said sincerely with a worried expression.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Um, Bella has something she needs to tell everyone... and you need to have a look at her." Edward explained to his father then he turned to me. "Do you feel up to telling everyone?" he asked, taking my hand in reassurance.

I was unsure. "Will you be there?"

"I'll be wherever you want me to be."

"Ok then, I believe I can tell them." I answered, still a bit uncertain.

Carlisle was looking very confused but led the way to his house once we were out of the car. Edward never let go of my hand.

It was a huge three story mansion somewhere deep in the woods. I could hear the soothing sound of a rushing stream nearby and the meadow where this house was built was magnificent. Flowers of many different colors and nicely cut grass.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath just as we were ascending the steps that led to the porch.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled.

I blushed. "It's really beautiful here." I appraised.

"My mom had a lot to do with constructing the design for this house, she liked the seclusive feel of a place in the woods." Edward explained just as Carlisle was opening the door.

I took a deep breath and Edward rubbed my hand reassuringly as we stepped over the threshold.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmett, Alice; who had apparently called a cab, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle went to sit beside a women who I guessed was Edward's mother. They all turned to look as we entered and I smiled timidly. God, there are so many men... but Edward's family wouldn't hurt me? Right? God I didn't know...

**EPOV**

"Are you alright, Bella?" I whispered in her ear as she hesitated right inside the door. I don't even think she heard me, she seemed deep in thought as she stared at my family. She suddenly started shaking at my side and a sob broke through her chest.

I took her into my arms, she appeared to be having a panic attack. "It's alright, no one's going to hurt you," I murmured anxiously into her ear but she seemed far away in a different time. I hope she wasn't remembering anything that Charlie had done to her. I felt so useless, I couldn't fight off this unseen force that was attacking her. "Bella, sh. It's alright, look at me love." I murmured anxiously as I stood in front of her.

She didn't stop shaking or quit sobbing but her eyes focused on my face. "I-I'm sorry," she cried, as she fell limply into my arms. I caught her and a brought her over to the nearest couch.

"What's the matter? Did I scare her?" Emmett fretted as he came to sit beside me.

"You don't know yet, Em. She'll tell you when she's ready." I said softly as I continued to rub her back soothingly.

He looked confused but didn't push it. He scooted a bit closer and gently stroked her hair in a reassuring gesture.

She froze under his touch and so did he. "I won't hurt you, Bella," he murmured sincerely.

**BPOV**

I froze as I felt someone's large hand touch my head. It didn't seem to have the intent of hurting me but I had no idea.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," I recognized Emmett's sincere voice and I relaxed slightly.

I pulled away from Edward and Emmett dropped his hand. "I'm sorry... it's just... the last time I was in the room with so many... men I-I-I was in a lot of pain." I struggled through my explanation, remembering back to when Charlie had come home with a few of his buddies from work, all drunk.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys, let's find Bella, I'm sure she wouldn't mind have a little fun with us." I heard Charlie slur loudly from down the hall as I sat, still as a statue, in fear on my bed._

_Some guys laughed drunkenly and I heard their unsteady footsteps coming towards my door. I was frozen right there as my doorknob turned and in came Charlie with a few of his friends from work, all still in their cop uniforms with their gun belts. I gulped in fear as I looked at all of them._

_They chuckled and Charlie picked me up by my hair. I screamed as he threw me down on the ground by their feet._

"_Get on your knees, John here needs a stress reliever." Charlie chuckled._

_Before I could comply John pulled me up by my hair and put my hands where his zipper was. I quickly but unwillingly unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them and pulled them down. A single tear fell from my eye as I took his number in my mouth and sucked._

_I had to do that for all of them._

_End of Flashback_

I was shaking as I remembered that night with great detail. All of their moans and laughs as I cried.

I looked around and saw everyone with confused and worried faces. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I still had to tell them my story.

"Sorry, I guess I-I have something to tell you all." I croaked, my voice still thick with tears.

"You don't have to tell them till you're ready, love." Edward murmured in my ear.

"I'm ready," I stated strongly.

**(A.N.) Please give me your thoughts! I love it when you do!!! Thanks to everyone that is still reading my story! I love you all! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	8. Perhaps Edward Was Right

**A.N. Thank you so much that reviewed!!! You're all amazing!!! *hands out cookies***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!!**

**If thy doesn't own, thou can't sue.**

"_I'm ready," I stated strongly._

**EPOV**

I could very well kill that man for everything he's put my Bella through. This sweet angel that never hurt anyone had to suffer so much. I want to rip that man to pieces at that very moment but I knew Bella needed me here for this so I couldn't think very much on what I wanted to do to him or I'll surely make my thoughts a reality.

She turned to everyone and began to explain the hell her life was. "When I was younger, my mom and dad fought a lot. He's always been a drunk and would beat my mom but I didn't find out till I was eight. That time... he took it too far and killed my mom. He's always told me I'm to blame for his being drunk and that that was the reason why he killed her. He started beating me and he... he rapped me. He said I deserved all of his beatings and that was the only reason why I stayed, because I knew I deserved everything he did to me..." she trailed off and seemed to be thinking hard about something. Tears filled my eyes as I once again heard about the pain my sweet angel had gone through.

She whispered something so softly I didn't quite catch it. "What was that Bella?" My voice cracked with my tears.

**BPOV**

I suddenly realized something... Edward was right. I didn't deserve the pain I received from my drunken, abusive, sick excuse of a father. "Or perhaps I don't deserve it." I whispered my epiphany and felt a jolt of realization course through my body.

"What was that Bella?" Edward's voice cracked with tears.

I turned to face him with a small smile on my lips. I threw my arms around his neck and said, "Maybe you were right."

He laughed as he hugged me back. "I usually am... but about what?" he asked and I pulled back to look at him.

"Maybe I don't deserve it." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear and a smile broke across his face.

"Ugh, I'm so confused." Emmett groaned trying to break the sad tension in the air I suppose.

Rosalie sighed impatiently and slapped the back of his head. I just realized she was trying to hold back tears.

"What?" Emmett asked in astonishment.

"You're such an idiot." Rosalie muttered playfully, rolling her eyes, still trying very hard to go along with Emmett's playful behavior and keep the tears from falling.

Emmett must have saw this too. He took her in his arms, trying to sooth her as a tear fell. "I'm sorry Rosie, I was just trying to help." he apologized sadly and turned to me. "I'm sorry Bella, I can't believe that bastard." he said angrily.

"There's nothing to apologize for Emmett." I said shyly as I offered a small smile.

He grinned back and I turned to the rest of the family who had stayed silent. Jasper was comforting Alice as was Carlisle with Esme as they cried. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all had the same expression on their faces like they were ready to kill someone.

Edward kissed my forehead and I looked back at him. "Please, Bella... you can't go back to him." Edward pleaded with large hopeful eyes.

I sighed. "Believe me, Edward, I want to go back there as much as you want me to. But I have nowhere else to go." I mumbled, defeated.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward," Carlisle spoke up and I turned to look at him. "Of course Bella can live here. We would do anything for you, sweetheart." Carlisle finished sounding very fatherly. I actually began to see him as the father I never had.

My eyes filled with tears as I thought of that. "I couldn't possibly-" I was cut off my Edward's lips. I pressed them gently to mine and my mind went totally blank.

"You would not be putting us out... please, Bella? For my sanity." Edward pleaded as we broke off.

"You can't possibly expect me to remember anything after _that, _can you?" I said, very seriously because it was the truth. I couldn't even remember what he was pleading about.

Everyone broke into fits of laughter despite just hearing my terrifying life's story and I was glad. I didn't want them to be forever sad about that.

When they quieted down I eyed them with an eyebrow raised like I was questioning their sanity. "I was serious." I stated simply.

They all started laughing again and I joined in.

When the room quieted down again Edward took my face lovingly in his hands. "Will you please not go back to that bastard and live with my family and I?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

I was momentarily dazzled but I shook it off. I looked at him uncertainly for a moment, then at everyone else. I knew that they were serious about wanting me to live with them from their concerned faces. "Alright..." I agreed finally.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed happily, lifting me from Edward's lap and bringing me into a gentle bear hug.

Alice squealed and quickly took me into a hug when Emmett put me down. "You know what this means!!! SHOPPING!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alice," I groaned. Shopping was definitely not my thing.

"Bella," she groaned with her best puppy dog face.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly.

"We'll also need to get the guest room fixed up." Edward's mom said from behind me. I turned to face her and she smiled lovingly, she reminds me very much of my own mother. "Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mom." she introduced herself and hugged me gently.

"Unless she's going to share Eddies room." Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed a deep red and Edward playfully punched his arm.

"Hey! I'm just saying! If y'all had been alone just then I'd say that kiss could have gone places..." Emmett said innocently.

I blushed an even deeper red and Edward tackled him to the floor.

"Edward, off your brother this instance and Emmett, quit teasing." Esme said sternly and they were immediately up off the ground.

"Sorry," Edward apologized, shamefaced, to both me and Esme. "Bella? Maybe Carlisle should look at you now." he said and I knew what he was talking about.

I nodded my head. "Ok," I agreed.

"Alright, let's go up to my office." Carlisle said, already guessing what we were talking about, leading the way upstairs, I began to follow him but stopped when Edward hesitated.

"Will you come up with me?" I asked timidly.

"Of course," he immediately said and came over to me. He took my hand and we followed Carlisle up.

"Carlisle will have to look at your hand." I reminded him.

"Huh, I've pretty well forgotten about it." he admitted but I saw the pain deep in his eyes.

"No you haven't, your going to get it checked out." I said sternly and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Anything for you," he told me sincerely.

I smiled at that and gently kiss the hand I held.

"Thank you," I murmured.

**(A.N.) Next will be Carlisle's examination and shopping with Alice(and maybe a surprise)!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! :) I'LL GIVE EVERYONE COOKIES!**

**Sorry this was such a blah chapter... I just needed to get her story out there so I could move on... I'm hoping it will be getting better and longer down the track!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	9. Learning The Damage

**A.N. You all just never cease to be anything less than amazing! Thank you for eternity for reading my stories and enjoying them! It means so much to me and you all deserve cookies!!! *hands out cookies***

**If thy doesn't own, thou can't sue.**

"_Thank you," I murmured._

**CPOV**

I can't believe that bastard who had no right to call himself her father. I could already see her as my daughter and I have a feeling she might be a daughter-in-law soon. Well, perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. But I know I want to help her, at all costs. She, of all people, doesn't deserve the pain of that horrible bastard.

I couldn't allow my anger to control me though- I would surly do something I would regret later on.

"Can you sit on that couch please?" I asked Bella and she did.

"Alright, I'll just ask you a few questions first." I told her but she held up her hand to stop my first question.

"You're going to look at Edward's hand before you do anything with me," she stated sternly even though I could see how much pain she was in deep within her eyes.

"Bella, please, I'm f-" Edward started but Bella cut him off with her finger.

"No, you aren't. I will not allow you to be in pain for something Charlie did." she said sternly. She didn't wait for him to reply before she turned to me and said, "Please, Carlisle. He needs it more than I do."

I was momentarily shocked by this and Edward was too. We both knew that was a lie but we had no idea why she would lie.

"Um, ok." I agreed reluctantly and walked over to Edward, bringing him a bit further from where Bella sat so I could talk to him privately. "What happened to your hand?" I asked under my breath.

He placed his hand in mine and I examined it. It appeared to be broken. "The bastard stepped on it. I can't believe she thinks I need it more than her." he whispered back.

"I believe she's just so used to putting others before her no matter the circumstances." I told him quietly.

"She's too self-less." he stated sadly.

I nodded in agreement. "It looks-"

"Don't say it out-loud if it's broke, I don't want her worrying." he cut me off and I was really proud of him for caring about Bella.

I nodded in understanding. "It's only a sprain, I'll put a splint on it." I said louder so Bella could hear.

Bella sighed in relief and I went to find a splint in my bag. I put it on Edward's hand and turned back to Bella.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edward asked, taking her hand again and squatting next to the couch.

"Mhm," Bella mumbled uncertainly.

I kneeled before her and looked her straight in the eye. I didn't want to cross any boundaries with her but I needed to know some things. "He raped you?" I decided to start with.

She winced but nodded and Edward put his arm comfortingly on her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"You feel comfortable being with Edward like this?" I asked and she seemed shocked.

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward and I chuckled and Bella smiled shyly.

"Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Well, some rape victims get a traumatic disorder where they don't allow any sort of touch." I explained.

She was shaking her head before I finished. "First- I know Edward would never do that to me," she paused and smiled up at Edward and he smiled back. "Second- it didn't really effect me that much... I guess because I was expecting it." she continued with a sad sigh and a sniffle.

_Expecting _it? I felt my anger bubble ever-so-slightly. "What did he do?" I asked quietly, keeping my anger in check.

My question seemed to make her a bit uncomfortable but she answered, "He... he had already done some... _acts _on me so I kind of guessed it was coming."

I was momentarily shocked, my heart tugged for her. "Do you feel uncomfortable with me here?" I asked.

He eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "Well, not really... I think. It's just... it's only been, _men _that hurt me. So I'm just... nervous." she admitted with a slightly worried look in her eye. She glanced between me and Edward. "Is it alright that I'm being honest?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, I want you to be honest and am glad you trust us enough to be honest with us." I reassured her with a kind smile and she returned it.

I took in a deep breath, time for the physical part. "Now, are you sure anything's broken or sprained?"

Her smile disappeared and she held up her right hand which had a bandage tightly wound around it- showing it was easily bigger than it's normal size. "I'm pretty sure this is broken and probably a few ribs," she told me with a sad sigh. "And my ankle is probably sprained." she added pointing to her left foot.

I nodded and braced and tapped everything I could. Her ankle just escaped being sprained so I just put a splint on it.

Once I had finished, Alice came bouncing into my office wearing a huge grin.

"Bella's room is ready!" she said in a sing-song voice.

**BPOV**

Alice came skipping over to me and took my not bandaged hand. "Come on! I know you'll love it!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled me towards the door.

"Gentle, Alice!" Carlisle called but we were already out of his study and down the hall.

She pushed me towards a door and gestured for me to open. I smiled and opened the door to reveal the most beautiful room ever- no exaggeration.

It was a million times bigger and more extravagant than my room at Charlie's. In the middle there was a queen sized, four post, canopy bed with a white comforter that had intricate gold patterns sewn into them. Against one wall was some Chester drawers, beside it was a desk. Against the far wall was a small leather, white couch and near that was two doors.

I stood there, taking it all in; it was amazing! Alice really did too much. "Alice..." I just trailed off, unable to think of anything good to say.

"Do you like it?" she asked, bouncing in place.

I turned and gave her a huge hug, using all my strength. "No, I love it! Thank you so much, you're a fantastic friend." I said, meaning every word.

She hugged me back gently. "I'm glad you think of me that way." she said, I could hear the grin in her voice. She pulled back. "You haven't even seen the best part!" she squealed and pulled me to one of the two doors.

My mouth fell open as she revealed what was behind it. The room was by far bigger than the bedroom- and it was a closet! There was millions of clothes and shoes- so many, I won't be able to wear them all in my lifetime.

"Yea, I know it's not a lot, but we're going shopping soon." she promised in a knowing voice and I simply stared at her with wide eyes.

**(A.N.) Soooooo sorry this has taken so long to upload! I've been so busy (and grounded) and haven't been able to get around to typing! Please forgive and forget, let's hug and make it better! LOLZ! Love you all, please review, favorite, alert anything will make me happy!**

**Love, Ms. White Christmas  
**


	10. Unexpected

**A.N. Thank you so very much to everyone that has read and reviewed! You all make me so happy! Well, read on!**

**If thy owns nothing, thou can't sue.**

"_Yea, I know it's not a lot, but we're going shopping soon." she promised in a knowing voice and I simply stared at her with wide eyes._

**BPOV**

I was still completely shocked by the humongous closet when I followed Alice back downstairs. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle appeared to be deep in a whispered conversation and didn't notice our entrance. Alice went over to stand by Jasper and Esme exited the kitchen and came up to me with a smile.

"Hello, Bella, are you hungry?" she asked sounding very motherly like she already saw me as her daughter.

My eyes pricked with tears but I held them in. I smiled as best as I could back at her but I wasn't really sure as to what to say. I didn't want to be a nuisance to them after they'd been so kind in letting me stay at their house.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not hungry." I said very graciously as to not hurt her feelings.

She looked at me with so much concern. "Please, Bella, I want you to be comfortable." she nearly pleaded.

"I am, believe me. I'm very grateful that you're allowing me to stay here." I reassured, not wanting her to think I'm an ungrateful prick.

I suddenly remembered a movie we'd watched in health class a while back- about anorexia. I suddenly came to the realization that I'd grown dependent on my not eating- because I saw myself as ugly and fat. I just didn't want to admit that to myself. As of now, I was still reluctant to give a firm yes to that epiphany. Dear lord what a mess.

"I know you are, sweety," Her face held only concern and a motherly love. "And I'm very happy to have you here." she added sincerely.

Esme and Edward shared a meaningful glance just before he walked over to stand beside me. He put an arm comfortingly around my torso. "You should eat something," he whispered in my ear, gently commanding.

I know he loves me and won't hurt me, but I'm used to following commands- or there is consequences. My heart quickened in fear. "O-ok," I internally kicked myself for letting my voice break in the one word answer.

Come on Bella! He only has your best interest in mind, why are you scared of him? _Because the one you loved, your father, hurt you terribly,_ a small voice said in the back of my mind. _But_... I couldn't think of a rebuke.

Esme got a worried look on her face but didn't question it. "Alright, how about a chicken sandwich?"

I could only nod my head. My realizations really hit home and I felt near tears. I really don't deserve Edward. I'm such a stupid whore!

"Alright, sweety," Esme took my hand and patted it gently before turning and going back into the kitchen.

I shut my eyes and turned. With out glancing back at any of them, I took the stairs two at a time- lucky I didn't fall. I yanked open the door to the bedroom I didn't deserve and slammed it behind me. I think I heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs as I fell, face first, onto the bed and the tears began to fall. I was suddenly being lifted by someone.

"Sh, sweet girl," Edward murmured as he sat down and held me in his lap. "Did I... did I frighten you?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "N-no," I knew the lie was present in my eyes.

Edward frowned and looked at me apologetically. "What did I do, baby?" he asked gently.

I shook my head. "It-it's nothing, Edward." I tried to sound convincing.

"Please don't lie to me." he said gently and I once again took that as a command; my heart raced in response. I tried to push back the fear but it remained ever present in my mind.

"W-when you said you thought I should eat something... I took that as a... um, a command." I started, trying to explain. "I-I thought you were going to punish me if I didn't follow through." I finished quietly, thoroughly ashamed with myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I only want you to feel comfortable and know that no one cares if you eat." He gazed intensely into my eyes- trying to get the point across.

"I-I know,"

He gently moved a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. He suddenly frowned and a pained expression entered his features.

I hesitantly stroked his cheek, alarmed. "What's the matter?" I looked at him worriedly.

"Bella... do you think you're fat?" he asked quietly.

_Yes..._

_Flashback_

_At one point in time, a long time ago, Charlie wasn't as harsh. He allowed me to actually eat... every now and then- and didn't beat me as hard. But, since he didn't physically abuse me that hard, he emotionally abused me harshly._

_I had just finished making dinner, steak and potatoes, when Charlie came home from work. He grunted in greeting to me and glared. I flinched before placing our food on the table. We sat down._

_I took one bite and peeked up at Charlie to see why he wasn't eating. He was staring at me in a way that made me uncomfortable._

"_You're going to get so fat if you continue eating so much," he spat at me in a loathing tone._

_That one hurt. It bit at my heart like a knife. I looked shamefully down at my food- it repulsed me now. I forced down another bite that threatened to choke me._

"_You really want to be fat on top of being ugly and a useless slut?" He sneered as I flinched at his words._

"_No," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear as I pushed away the plate._

_End of Flashback_

Tears formed in my eyes from the recovered memory. My heart throbbed for the dad I once knew- before my mom died.

I nodded my head once in response to Edward's question.

"Did your dad tell you that?" Edward asked with a slightly angry voice.

I, once again, nodded my head.

"You _are not _fat- you're beautiful, Bella." he reassured me.

I snorted, knowing your voice couldn't break in a snort.

He took my hands in his. "Please believe me." he pleaded desperately.

I shut my eyes, a single tear fell to my lap. "I realized I've become dependent on Charlie's forcing me not to eat, because I believed him so deeply that I was fat and ugly." I confided further.

**EPOV**

"I swear I want to kill that..." Emmett fumed as he came up for I had motioned him, Carlisle, and Jasper to join me.

"We have to do something." Jasper stated in exasperation.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. "Edward..." he said in warning.

I sighed and looked at Jasper. "Sorry, Jazz,"

"It's no biggy, I know you have a lot going on." he said with a knowing glance.

I nodded in response before turning to my father. "What about... what about a r-rape kit?" I could hardly whisper the question. It almost lodged itself in my throat, choking.

Carlisle looked unsure. "It would be up to her of course." he murmured, trying to soothe a lost cause for myself.

I shut my eyes. "What about... _him_?" I nearly growled, unable to speak the horrid bastard's name.

"Once again, up to her. She needs to decide whether or not to take action." he explained.

Just then Alice bounced over to stand next to Jasper, hyper as ever. I turned to the sound of Bella's voice. She was speaking to Esme about something to eat.

Confused and worried at her resistance, I furrowed my eyebrows. "We'll talk about it later..." I mumbled absentmindedly before walking over to Bella.

Esme and I looked at each other. I saw she was pleading with me to get Bella to eat something. She was very concerned.

I put my arm comfortingly around Bella's small frame and bent to whisper in her ear. "You should eat something," I murmured, trying to urge her to eat.

She suddenly went rigid and I became slightly anxious. "O-ok," Her voice broke, only amplifying my anxiety towards her.

Esme offered her a chicken sandwich and she nodded in response, still rigid beneath my touch. I wondered if perhaps _I _had scared her. The thought didn't sit well with me. I hated that Charlie had forced her to become such a timid person. I hated that he had taken much of her life from her. I hated him in general. The drunkard, abusive chief of police.

"Alright, sweety," Esme took her hand in a gentle way and patted it before returning to her sanctuary- the kitchen.

She shut her eyes and turned suddenly. I dropped my arm as she rushed to the stairs. She took them two at a time, surprisingly not stumbling once. She opened her door and slammed it shut.

Her actions confused me and made me extremely concerned for her. I immediately rushed after her and into her room. She lay face first on her bed, sobbing. I lifted her from the bed and into my lap as I sat down where she was before.

"Sh, sweet girl," I murmured, wiping away a few of her tears. After a moment I asked, quietly, "Did I... did I frighten you?"

She looked at me, water filled her eyes that had yet to fall over. "N-no," But her eyes showed a different story.

I frowned and gazed at her apologetically. "What did I do, baby?"

She shook her head. "It-it's nothing, Edward." She didn't sound convincing at all.

"Please don't lie to me." I pleaded with her gently.

Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly and I once again had the feeling I had scared her. "W-when you said you thought I should eat something... I took that as a... um, a command." she began hesitantly. "I-I thought you were going to punish me if I didn't follow through." she continued, new tears brimming.

I felt horrid. She thought I would punish her? I could never do such a thing! "Oh, I'm sorry," I murmured. "I only want you to feel comfortable and know that no one cares if you eat." I gazed into her deep brown doe eyes, trying to get the point across.

"I-I know,"

I moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

Then, a new idea hit me. I knew she was hungry, she had to be if Charlie didn't allow her to eat. Then, why did she refuse the food? I suddenly remembered a movie I had seen at my old school- about a very traumatized girl who became anorexic to deal with her problems. The idea hit me hard and deepened my sadness. She couldn't be... but it was the only idea that seemed plausible. I frowned.

She stroked my cheek, hesitantly. "What's the matter?" She looked at me, extremely concerned.

"Bella... do you think you're fat?" I asked her quietly.

She remained silent but I knew the answer was yes. Her eyes told me everything. The story unfolded before me, to be read through her chocolate eyes.

Charlie made her this way. He told her she was fat and ruined her self-esteem.

Tears formed in her eyes as she relived a dredged up memory. I could practically see the loss in her eyes- the want for the father she once knew.

She nodded her head.

"Did your dad tell you that?" I guessed, my voice showing a bit of my anger I was trying so hard to keep down.

She nodded her head.

"You _are not _fat- you're beautiful, Bella." I reassured her as best as I could.

She snorted in a really cute way.

"Please believe me." I took her hands up in mine, kissing them.

A single tear fell from her shut eyes. "I realized I've become dependent on Charlie's forcing me not to eat, because I believed him so deeply that I was fat and ugly."

**(A.N.) AAAAAW! So sad!!! :'( Poor Bella... and Charlie is a sick bastard! :| GRRRRR YOU CHARLIE! Ha ha! Please review giving me your thoughts! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	11. I'll Change For You

**A.N. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! And to everyone that agreed with my conclusion that Charlie is a bastard! Ha ha! On with the story!!! :)**

**If thy owns nothing, thou can't sue.**

_A single tear fell from her shut eyes. "I realized I've become dependent on Charlie's forcing me not to eat, because I believed him so deeply that I was fat and ugly."_

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just told him that! Ok, Bella, breath, just breath. Don't start crying, look at Edward's face.

I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. I could only find love and sadness in them. I looked down at his lips and I knew suddenly what I wanted. I wanted Edward to kiss me, I wanted to tell him I love him, I wanted to tell him that I'll change for him. Most importantly, I wanted Edward to tell me he still loved me.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

He moved some hair from my face. "Yes, sweety?"

"I love you," I said with all my strength.

A smile graced his lips. "I love you too, my love," He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

He seems to always know what I want. I moved my lips along with his until he pulled back and left a burning trail of soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He nuzzled my neck and I played absentmindedly with his beautiful, bronze hair.

"I..." I began and he lifted his head to look at me. "I want to change... for myself and you. Will you help me?" I asked hesitantly.

His smile grew and it dazzled me momentarily. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that, of course I will. I'll be here for you as long as you want me to be, I'll be one-hundred percent supportive." he assured me.

I smiled back and kissed his nose. "You know that's forever right?"

Just then, Esme knocked on the door frame before poking her head in. "Your food's ready." she told me with a smile.

I smiled back a true genuine smile. "Thank you, Ms. Masen," I said appreciatively as I stood from Edward's lap with his assistance.

"Please, deary, call me Esme." she said with a sweet motherly smile.

"Ok, Esme," I amended as Edward stood.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at his mom. "Thanks, Mom," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "It's no problem, Ed," she said playfully.

He growled. "First Emmett, now my own mom." He shook his head in mock horror. "What has the world gone to?" he asked, looking up at the roof like he was talking to god.

Esme and I burst into giggles. Edward smiled innocently at us and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on now, before your food gets cold." Esme eventually was able to get out after regaining her breath.

We walked downstairs and Emmett and Jasper were having an arm wrestling contest. Emmett pushed down Jasper's hand and turned to us.

"Hey, Sex Ed!" he boomed.

My eyes widened and I swear they were about to fall out of their sockets. I looked up at Edward, my mouth slightly agape. He was glaring at Emmett.

"And that's where Ed comes from." he muttered as he turned us to the kitchen.

Once the shock had worn off, I burst into another fit of giggles- nearly falling to the floor if it hadn't been for Edward's arm around my waist, holding me up.

"I'll tell you the story behind it later, Jellie Bellie." Emmett promised from back in the living room and I heard Jasper chuckle, probably reminiscing.

"No you won't, Em!" Edward shouted in outrage.

"Yes he will!" I shouted right back and everyone laughed at the eagerness in my voice.

Edward simply rolled his eyes but smiled at me as he pulled out a seat at the dining table where my food sat- a chicken sandwich. I sat down and he sat next to me, taking my hand beneath the table and giving me a reassuring grin.

I picked up the sandwich and took a small bite, it tasted amazing! I took another then another. All the while, Edward politely looked down at my hand and traced patterns on the snow, white skin.

I swallowed another bite and I was beginning to really feel the fat building up. I looked shamefully at Edward, away from my half eaten sandwich.

He met my gaze and softly stroked my cheek. "You did great, love. You don't have to eat anymore." he said reassuringly and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled back, happy to make him happy.

Suddenly, Emmett came, practically skipping, into the kitchen.

Edward and I looked at him like he'd gone insane. Edward groaned suddenly, muttering "Oh no,".

"Great news, Jellie Bellie!" I grinned at the new nickname but, after Edward's reaction, I was kind of scared of what the news might be.

"And what might it be?" I asked cautiously.

"Tonight's game night!" Emmett boomed and I felt a new kind of fear take hold of my body, and a case of nervous butterflies.

"Great." Edward muttered sarcastically as he got up to pick up my plate.

I stood up immediately, taking the plate from him and moving to the sink. "I'll get it." I told him quietly as I chucked the sandwich and cleaned off the plate.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I could have gotten it." he murmured into my ear.

"Yes, but I'm perfectly capable of doing it." I contradicted as I placed the plate onto the rack to dry.

"Aren't you happy, guys? Come _on_! It's game night!" Emmett pouted sullenly.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, big bro, I'm happy."

"Yes! I have it _all _planned out! Everyone's meeting in the living room at six sharp!" And, with that, Emmett bounded from the kitchen.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and shook my head as I turned to Edward. He was looking at me admirably. "What?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shook his head and smirked. "Hell has risen from his grave." he muttered and I didn't understand it one bit.

I shrugged it off and kissed him chastely.

**(A.N.) He he, my best friend said that today: "Hell has risen from his grave.". I thought that was just hilarious because it made absolutely no sense! LOL! Ok, next chapter will be the Masen Game Night including two Hales and one Swan... he he, this should be one of the more funnier chapters!**

**Please review!!!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	12. Game Night Part I

**A.N. I know I said I was gonna end this... but I felt like a quitter so I'm going to keep it going! Ha ha!**

**If thy owns nothing, thou can't sue.**

_I shrugged it off and kissed him chastely._

**BPOV**

Edward kissed my lips one quick time before getting up, me in his arms, from where we'd been sitting on his black leather couch. I held on tighter, my arms wrapped around his neck, and groaned.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly annoyed to be moving.

He chuckled. "Does 'six sharp' ring any bells?"

"Oh," The nervous butterflies erupted in my stomach once again. "Right."

He smiled reassuringly as he left his room. "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you... as best as I can." He attempted to calm my nerves.

I chuckled nervously. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." I muttered, mostly trying to reassure myself.

Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently. "About time!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat me on my feet. "Chill, Em, it's six on the nose."

Emmett shoved his watch into Edward's face. "Six-oh-one for your information!" He then traipsed off into the living room.

Ok, Emmett is way over-dramatic about game night, I concluded as we followed him.

Everyone was seated around the coffee table- girls on one side, guys on the other. Alice beckoned to me.

"Come on, Bella! It's guys against girls and were finally even!" she squealed.

I really didn't want to leave Edward's side, but I didn't want to seem clingy. I squeezed Edward's hand before dropping it and sitting between Alice and Esme, Rosalie on Alice's other side whilst Edward joined Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

Emmett turned his intense gaze on me. "Alright, Jelly Belly, there aren't any rules..." He caught Carlisle's warning gaze. "just no rough-housing or sore winning or losing." he added quickly.

I laughed nervously. "Ok, got it,"

Alice turned to me. "It's kind of guys against girls but there really isn't a whole score thing so neither team ever wins." she informed me.

I nodded. "Ok, got it,"

Emmett hooted. "Alright, let's play!"

The first thing that went down was WII Mario Kart. Two girls and two guys could play at one time. First up was Esme and me along with Edward and Carlisle.

The most embarrassing part had to be the fact that Edward had to talk me through everything. I really had no idea what I was doing.

"Alright, love, the two button is gas and the one button shoots things you get when you crash into the question mark boxes." he attempted to explain right as the race was about to start.

His explanation only confused me further but I nodded anyways. "Ok, I think I have it." I said, unsure of anything, just as the timer started counting down. I quickly did a once-over of the remote control, feeling almost intimidated by it.

I leaned farther into the couch cushion we had set up to lean against the coffee table right in front of the huge flat screen T.V. I hit the two button just as the giant one flashed across the screen and my little turtle guy shot from the starting line.

Everyone started cheering and I was randomly twisting and turning the wheel, trying to keep on the road. I found myself leaning closer to the screen as the race pressed on.

It was the final lap, home stretch, when I finally realized I was getting the hang of it and was in first place. You can imagine how shocked I was to see the You Won thingy flash across the screen that I was driving in.

I turned to see Emmett staring at the screen, admiration in his eyes and his mouth agape. "You seriously haven't played this before?" he asked disbelievingly when he could form coherent words.

I smiled proudly and nodded.

Edward kissed my cheek. "You did great, love," he told me sincerely, his eyes glazed over with what appeared to be relief.

I found out Esme had gotten fourth while Edward got second and Carlisle got third. Alice and Rosalie then played against Jasper and Emmett. Alice got first, Emmett got a close second, Rosalie got third, and Jasper got fourth.

"Aw, come on!" Emmett growled as Alice shot ahead of him to cross the finish line on the third lap.

Alice shot up, grinning triumphantly. "That is just how I _roll_," she stated smoothly, strutting back to the couch she had recently vacated.

I giggled at their banter. Emmett's face was picture perfect when little, pixie Alice _beat_ him.

Then it was announced that it was time for yes/no.

Edward turned to me and met my wondering gaze. "For yes/no you simply pick someone to come up, you ask them questions, and they answer yes or no. The next person can ask for details if they wish." he explained.

I nodded, already having more fun than I thought I would.

"Since it's her first game night, how about Bella goes first?" Alice suggested.

My cheeks immediately went red and a few butterflies re-entered my stomach. "How about I don't and say I did?" I suggested.

Everyone laughed and I knew I had already lost this battle. With a groan, I stood from the couch and took the beanbag chair set out for whomever was being questioned. This was sure to be a hell of a lot of fun.

I looked at them, becoming all the more nervous by Emmett's sly, conniving expression.

Edward must have seen me looking at him for he turned to Emmett as well. He punched his arm. "Go easy on her, ok?" he growled in warning.

Emmett's eyebrows raised. "Overprotective much?" he asked sarcastically.

Edward simply rolled his eyes before turning back to me.

I chose Alice first.

She thought for a moment. "Have you lived anywhere other than Forks?" she asked.

I remembered back to the short time we lived in Phoenix, Arizona. "Yes," Well, perhaps the questions wouldn't be all that horrible.

Next, I chose Edward and realized I'd thought too soon.

He didn't need to think. "Have you had any other boyfriends?" he asked curiously, his gaze searching my face, probably making sure I didn't lie.

I flushed a dark red. What an embarrassing question to be asked by your boyfriend! Wait, was he my boyfriend? I guess he is... he told me he loved me, right? Does that technically make him my boyfriend? No, I guess not... but isn't it implied? What if he isn't? Wait, am I just reading too much into this? Ugh, too many questions were knocking around in my head, making it feel like a soccer ball, tormented by the feet of the soccer players.. "No," I was so thankful for my lack of love life now more than ever.

Edward looked at me, shock clearly written on his beautiful face.

I moved on to Rose. "Seriously? You've _never_ had a boyfriend?" she asked in utter disbelief.

I shook my head, taking this as a request to elaborate. "I never found anyone I was interested in... until now." I smiled at Edward.

He grinned back my favorite crooked grin, love filling his eyes.

Emmett made a gagging noise and I turned to glare at him. "Please! There are other people in the room you know!" he exclaimed, jokingly disgusted.

"Shut your mouse trap, Em." I growled at him.

Amusement filled his expression. "Mouse trap?" he asked in disbelief.

I flushed pink again. "Yes, I said mouse trap because it sounds better then some other things," I explained quietly.

My whole 'mouse trap' thing was dropped and I reluctantly allowed Emmett to have his turn at my question.

"Have you..." He paused for dramatic effect. "ever done drugs?" he finally asked in a hushed, secretive tone.

This one I was reluctant to answer. So, I decided to answer with a question- I realized too late that it gave out the answer as well. "Done, or tried?" I asked in a quiet, ashamed voice, looking down into my lap.

There were small gasps around the room and tears welled up in my eyes. Why couldn't I have just lied and gone on with it? No, I just had go off and tell the truth, only to make them think more less of me than they already do.

I felt arms wrap around me. "It's ok, love, no one thinks any less of you," he murmured as if he'd been reading my mind.

I shook my head, a tear escaped.

"Emmett!" I heard Alice shout, exasperated before there was a small sound of scuffling.

I peeked up, curiosity getting the best of me, to see Alice had Emmett tackled to the ground. Emmett was looking up from under Alice in shock and looked to be a little frightened by his little sister.

I couldn't help it, a slightly hysterical laughter broke through my lips. Edward hugged me tighter.

Carlisle and Esme eventually got Alice off of Emmett and he sincerely apologized, all but getting on his knees and begging for me to forgive him. I easily forgave him. It wasn't his fault- it was all mine... with perhaps some help from Charlie.

**(A.N.) So... how was it? I wasn't very sure if it was all that good... but, what do I know? I'm breaking this into two parts and hopefully part two will be coming soon. I'm probably going to have a lot of free time on my hands for the next few days. I'm stuck in the hospital- on spring break. Yay me. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	13. Game Night Part II

**A.N. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! And I'm glad y'all are happy I continued my story!**

**If thy owns nothing, thou can't sue.**

_Carlisle and Esme eventually got Alice off of Emmett and he sincerely apologized, all but getting on his knees and begging for me to forgive him. I easily forgave him. It wasn't his fault- it was all mine... with perhaps some help from Charlie._

**BPOV**

The little incident was easily put behind us. I forgot about it, locking it away with other memories I don't dare remember on my own freewill. But, one small thought of Charlie- the tiniest mention of him in a mental thought- had my mind preoccupied with only thoughts of him.

Really, how dumb could I be to try and run from him? Who knows what he could be planning right now. Anything to get his precious daughter back, I fear.

He doesn't give a damn about me- just his precious reputation as Chief of Police. He knows I've told someone. And, I fear, he's coming to get whomever that is. Sadly, that 'whomever' I'm referring to, happen to be people I love.

I looked around the room at everyone's face- minus Carlisle and Esme who retired for the night. They were completely engrossed in a game of Monopoly which I had opted out of for a moment to recoup. No one argued.

Emmett was smirking and had a cocky aura around him. He was obviously in the lead and taking this game very seriously. With every flick of his wrist to roll the dice, his ginormous arm muscles would roll. It kind of freaked me out still, but he did remind me too much of a teddy bear to be all too frightened of him. His curly, brown hair fell just above his eyes, hiding his eyebrows whenever they raised- which I realized they do a lot, for quite a lot of things other than questioning something. He wore a white, short-sleeved shirt that modestly showed off his muscular build and simple gray sweats. His cockiness and excitement glowed deep in his jade eyes as he watched the board. He was definitely the life of this family, the one that really went out of his way to have fun- the 'class clown' theoretically speaking. He can be calm and caring- I saw that when I first arrived here- when he wants to be but his main attitude is fun and easygoing.

Now, I move my gaze to Rosalie who was sitting next to Emmett- very chose to him, I might add. She wasn't very into the game, I could tell from the loving sidelong glances she gave Emmett nearly every two seconds. Her burgundy eyes didn't exactly hold excitement- more like love and contentment. Her dirty blonde hair waved and gently caressed her face. She wore a navy blue t-shirt that looked big enough to fit Emmett and light blue sophies that hid underneath it. I haven't really spent all that much time with her, but she seems ok.

I moved on to Jasper, with Alice in his lap, beside Rosalie. His attention seemed to be divided between the game and the girl in his lap. His eyes told me an unconscious part of his mind was a raging storm over which deserves more attention.

I almost laughed out loud.

His large, round eyes were a darker shade of burgundy than his sister's, easily showing that internal conflict. His curly dirty blond hair, also like his sister's, framed his face with a few curls falling into his eyes. He wore a gray wife beater and plaid pajama pants. His face still mildly looked like he was in pain but I was getting used to it. He seemed like the quietly supportive type that just blended into the background but was out-there when need-be.

I then turned my thoughts to Alice. She was hardly paying attention to the game and more attention to Jasper. She gazed up at his face, her lime green eyes sparkled with love and her never ending bounciness and excitement. She would occasionally kiss his shoulder or his cheek, effectively drawing his attention from the game. Her usually spiky, brown hair now lay flat to her head, only flipping up in areas. Alice, being completely obsessed with the way she looked no matter what the affair was, wore a frilly, pink, satin tank top and matching pajama pants- probably designer of some sort.

My eyes drifted to the lovely Adonis who's lap I sat in- Edward, my Edward. He was probably the one paying the least attention to the game; even as he rolled the dice he kept his gaze on me. His emerald eyes sparkled with placidity and love. He met my gaze and smiled that crooked grin that made my heart jump and stutter. His features were perfect, his lips looked so soft and kissable, and his unusual, tousled, bronze hair looked like he'd just gotten out of bed- in only a way he could pull off. He was my lifeline, my safe harbor, my sunshine, my reason to get through this shit. He was so gentlemanly and romantic- almost to the point of being corny, but I liked it. He gets me- really _gets _me. He was gentle and patient and loving. He wore a white, button down, checker-boxed, silky top and matching pants. One arm held be against his chest and another was used to halfheartedly play the game.

Edward gently kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle. "You seem to be thinking very hard over something," he guessed, stating rather than questioning.

I shrugged, not that willing to say that I was closely examining each member of his family- including himself.

He chuckled, shaking my small frame. "You're blushing!" he accused, kissing a flaming cheek.

I felt my cheeks flame, hot as a forest fire. "I seem to do that a lot around you."

He flashed me a grin. "What's got you embarrassed, baby girl?" he questioned, curious. His eyes gleaming with love.

I smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, just my own thoughts," I said with a shrug, hoping he would drop it.

And he did. He took the dice from the board, keeping his eyes on me, and rolled.

"Snake eyes!" Emmett boomed, jumping up.

Alice smiled at Edward. "Guess you're joining me in jail, brother-oh-mine,"

Edward rolled his eyes before placing his little shoe onto the _Go To Jail _space at the corner of the board next to Alice's Yorkshire Terrier piece.

"I always thought the little doggy was so cute," I gushed, probably sounding like an idiot.

Alice's face brightened. "I know _right_! He is just sooo _cu-ute_!" she gushed, sounding just like me.

We both fell back into our significant others, laughing at our own idiocy. It actually felt good- to laugh, for once.

I sighed once I had caught my breath, content with the prospect of sitting in Edward's lap for the rest of eternity- or at least the rest of the night.

It had gotten to Alice's turn- she was trying to get doubles and get out of jail- when the doorbell rang two short times then one long. We all turned to it in shocked interest.

"Maybe Carlisle and Esme ordered a pizza." Emmett stood and ambled lazily to the door. He opened it and frowned. "Hey, you aren't a pizza guy!" he accused whomever was on the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not," replied a gruff, sarcastic voice that sounded like it was coming from an older man. "I was wondering if you've seen an Isabella Swan?"

My heart froze and then stuttered before running into overdrive. Who was looking for me? And why? Was it Charlie? No, I could have easily recognized his voice. Well, if he was angry I could have easily recognized his voice. I don't even recall a time when he was caring or calm- that was a long time ago, and memories fade. He probably sent some people off the police force to look for me. Oh, god, my worst nightmare was coming true.

I watched Emmett, his expression didn't change, he didn't even glance over at me. "Sorry, no Isabella Swan here," he replied, easily faking a confused, hardly interested voice, with a nonchalant shrug.

Something buzzed and crackled to life. "No Swan here," the guy reported. "Thank you, sir. Here's a picture, call the police station if you see her."

Emmett took the picture and examined it uninterestedly. His muscles tightened and he looked about ready to punch that guy's face in. "A'ight." He backed up and shut the door, all but slamming it shut.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I felt ready to go into a panic attack. He was searching for me. The thought of it went through one ear and out the other. I could hardly comprehend this- no, I didn't _want _to comprehend it. I took a couple of deep breaths and, with Edward massaging my shoulders, I eventually calmed down.

"Who... who was that?" I asked a bit shakily, looking up at Emmett.

He shrugged. "Some officer." He walked back over and took his seat by Rosalie. He looked confused and worried.

"Oh, god, oh, god," I muttered, my head falling into my hands. "Charlie can get the police force to do anything he wants- he's the god damn police chief!" My hand immediately clamped down over my mouth. I hadn't sworn here as far as I could remember and I wasn't sure how they were about swearing. "I'm sorry, excuse my language," I mumbled, ashamed that I'd let a curse word slip.

Everyone chuckled so I was surely forgiven. "It's alright, everyone cusses." Emmett assured me. "Now, can we just forget about this? They aren't going to find you- not while we're around. Can we get back to Game Night?" Emmett pleaded, those puppy dog eyes on.

I surely wasn't going to be able to forget about that for some time, but I wasn't going to ruin their fun. I nodded. "Yea."

The night continued and, after hours of focused Monopoly playing, Emmett won with his lucky streak of everyone landing on every property he owned with a hotel- multiple hotels. Everyone drifted off with their significant others, leaving Edward and myself alone in the living room.

I snuggled further into his lap, enjoying the warmth and inhaling his heady smell. It was so comforting, to be held in his arms.

"I love you," he murmured, gently caressing my face.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

He stroked my hair and placed a gentle kiss to my head. "Can I show you something?" he asked suddenly, right out of the blue.

I looked up at him. He seemed to be very excited at the thought of whatever he wanted to show me. "Sure, what is it?"

He smiled. "A surprise." He scooped me up in his arms and I squealed in shock before giggling. He carried me upstairs and into a room I had yet to be in.

It was painted a calming light blue with one large bay side window and a ledge beneath it with some pillows and a really fluffy blanket. A large, white piano took up the center and a few guitars were hung around the room. A mic was in the corner with some speakers hooked up to it. An awesome sound system sat in one corner and a drum set sat against the other wall.

"Wow," I breathed in complete awe.

He chuckled before seating me on the ledge beside the window and moving towards the wall of guitars.

I gazed out the window at the beautiful scenery before me. A running stream sparkled like a million diamonds in the moon's light. Small ripples with a little bit of foaming white flowed downward, disappearing into some trees. A meadow, filled with tons of wildflowers, all different colors, surrounded it. Beautiful didn't even half cover it.

He sat down beside me, a black, acoustic guitar in one hand and a white pick in the other. He gazed out the window as well. "You like the view?" he asked, motioning to it.

"It's beautiful," I murmured and then gasped. My heart swelled. "Your going to play me a song?" I asked in slight disbelief. No one had ever played me a song before and it was just the sweetest thing I could imagine.

He smiled and situated himself so he was sitting comfortably but still able to properly play. "I wrote it just for you."

**(A.N.) Aw! Edward wrote Bella a song! Lol, ok, next chapter you'll hear the song and other things I have not yet thought of!**

**And, dun dun dun! CHARLIE IS MAKING A SLIGHT APPEARANCE! Or, at least his actions are. You see, I haven't forgotten about him!**

**Review if you love me! Lol, on second thought, review if you like my story! Ha ha!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	14. Forever I'll Hold You In My Arms

**A.N. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Of course I didn't write this song, Ray Lamontagne did! Hold You In My Arms is the name- fantastic song and I got the idea of it from twilightgirl80. Please check out her stories! They are AMAZING!**

**If thy doesn't own'th, thou can't sue'th.**

_He smiled and situated himself so he was sitting comfortably but still able to properly play. "I wrote it just for you."_

**BPOV**

Edward hit the first note and his beautiful voice filled the room like wind chimes blowing in a cool winter breeze. "When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears, it was easy to see you'd been crying." He gazed right into my eyes. "Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe reigns. But who really profits from the dying?"

"I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever. I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever." He paused a second, just playing the guitar. "When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions." He blew me a kiss and I giggled.

"My worried mind that you quiet. Place your hands on my face." My eyes were starting to tear up. "Close my eyes and say that love is a poor man's food- don't prophesize."

His voice grew higher- true passion seeped in. He never took his eyes off me. "I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever. And I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever."

"So now we see how it is. This fist begets the spear, weapons of war, symptoms of madness." I remained mesmerized by his green eyes, drawn deep into the passion of the song. "Don't let your eyes refuse to see, don't let your ears refuse to hear- or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness."

He smiled brilliantly at me before hitting the last verse. "I could hold you in my arms, I could hold on forever. And I could hold you in my arms, I could hold on forever."

I tried so hard to hold in the tears but they wouldn't listen to reason. "You... you actually wrote that for me?" I asked in awe.

He had the most beautiful singing voice and his guitar skills were amazing. I was still in so much shock. My love for him grew all the more.

"I can- and will- hold on forever," he promised and set his guitar aside. He pulled me to him and wiped the tears from my face. "Why are you crying, love?" he asked, gazing questioningly into my eyes, searching.

I smiled. "They're happy tears, Edward," I explained with a shaky sigh of contentment.

He grinned his signature crooked grin that never ceased to electrocute my heart. He kissed away each tear with feather light kisses that left a trail of fire behind them. It didn't hurt though, it was like I had been burned but didn't feel the pain yet.

My eyes fluttered shut, weighed down by fatigue. My mouth gaped in a yawn.

"Sleep, my angel. I'll be here in the morning." To my surprise, that's exactly what I needed- reassurance.

I slipped into darkness after a moment of laying in his arms, my eyes shut, completely relaxed.

I opened my eyes and Edward stood before me. I looked around. We stood in a beautiful, round meadow, treas surrounding it, millions of flowers swayed in the light breeze, and sun shone down, brightening the area.

My eyes widened in wonder and shock. I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward was suddenly right before me, cutting off any coherent thought.

He took my hand and put his other hand around my waist. Music came from nowhere, the song Edward had written for me. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"I... I can't dance, Edward," I told him truthfully. I wasn't the most coordinated person ever.

He chuckled before lifting me and placing me on top of his feet. "Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" His eyes gleamed with amusement.

I ignored him, looking down at our feet. "Edward, this is going to hurt your feet," I said quietly.

He began to move, it seemed easy for him. "Your _too _light, actually. I wish I felt some weight." He continued to move along to the beat of the guitar and quietly sang the words in my ear.

I clung to his neck, my fingers interlocked. "No you don't," I mumbled, looking at his chest.

"Isabella." He sighed sorrowfully. "Bella, you seem to think that I only care about looks." He paused. "I don't. I love you for your personality and everything about you. You _are _beautiful, no matter what Charlie has told you," he reassured me, not missing a beat in his slow dance.

I starred intently down at our feet. "What if he was right all along?" I murmured softly just as the light seemed to fade.

My eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room. My head was slowly moving up and down and I realized I was laying on Edward's chest. I heard his heartbeat clearly and it was rather soothing.

It didn't stop the tears already rolling down my cheek like the soft drizzle on a window.

I sat up, trying to maneuver out of Edward's arms, so he wouldn't have to wake up to an overemotional me. I'm sure my tear-streaked, fat face isn't something he'd prefer to see first thing in the morning- it'd probably give him nightmares.

Edward's arms fell like deadweight as soon as I pushed them lightly off of me.

I stood up but a floor board groaned when I was halfway across the room. I froze, tears still silently falling.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice groggy. "Love, where are you going?" he asked, catching sight of me.

I didn't turn around. I didn't want him to see me like this- fat, ugly, crying. "Bathroom," I told him, willing my voice not to break. It didn't break but it was still thick with tears.

He gently wrapped his arms around my torso and turned me around to look at him. "Oh, sweet Bella," he murmured lovingly as he wiped the tears from my cheek.

I looked shamefully away from him.

He tried to softly turn my head to look at him, meet his gaze, but I refused. I didn't want him to see how ugly I was. He deserved so much better and I deserved so much worse.

"Sweetie, why won't you look at me?" he inquired softly, in another futile attempt to get my eyes to meet his.

"Because... I'm not beautiful, I have bruises on every inch of my body, and I'm crying... then, when I look at you, I see some beautiful, blonde girl by your side, she's slim and isn't worried over past memories and getting overly emotional every five seconds." I sobbed just bit harder, my body quivered.

He pulled me into his loving embrace. "No, my love. I don't want some fake blonde by my side. I want you, my beautiful girl that isn't afraid to show how she really feels and is selfless and caring," he murmured against my hair.

His hand gently combed through my mahogany waves. "Besides." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I prefer brunettes."

I clung to his shirt, my tears soaking through the fine cloth. Why can't I just suck it up and quit being such a baby? I don't even have an excuse anymore! When I was with Charlie I was in pain but now I'm here with someone that might just possibly love me-'might' being the key word- in a house with a family of people that just might care about me.

"I love you. I do- believe me I do, with all my heart," he promised, as if reading my mind, looking straight into my watery eyes.

I laughed humorlessly. "I seem to remember my mom calling me her open book," my voice shook. "She could always read me so well through my eyes." My heart hurt and swelled to think of my mom.

I vaguely remembered her sweet, motherly smell, the feeling of her warm embraces, the tickle of her brown curls. I still had pictures so I never forgot what she looked like, but the things that no picture could contain were what I missed most.

I looked right into Edward's loving green eyes. "Oh, Edward, I miss her," I breathed, barely loud enough for myself to hear.

He gazed steadily into my eyes, holding me there, as he stroked my hair. His eyes glistened with tears. "I know, I know you do. She loves you, Bella, she does. She's so proud of you for getting away from him, proud of you for putting on a brave face till I got here to give you that extra boost." He paused to smile. "She's also ready to kick my ass if I mess up."

I giggled, still sniffling making the giggle sound off and unnatural. "What are you... some kind of ghost whisperer?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled softly, twisting his arms so my back pressed against his chest, his arms held loosely around my waist. He kissed a very sensitive juncture between my shoulder and my neck.

I shivered.

"No, I just have a very good feeling of how your mother was like." He kissed the place again, I shivered again, loving the feeling. "She was smart, funny, beautiful, childlike, outgoing, strong, protective, selfless... everything that you are."

I beamed at the high praise of my mom. "She was also so different from me... she actually could walk across a flat surface, she could get very carried away, and she never stuck with just one hobby for more then a month." I laughed.

Edward chuckled as well, shaking me.

My dream suddenly replayed right before my eyes- in reality- minus the music coming from nowhere and the meadow.

He turned me to face him suddenly and took me into his arms, looking like he was about to start dancing with me. He crouched and picked up a remote, still holding one of my hands, and turned on the stereo.

When he stood, I had to ask as the familiar piano piece registered, tugging at a sweet memory. "Clair De Lune?" I asked in disbelief.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. "You know Debussy?" he inquired, lifting me and then setting me down on top of his feet.

I blushed lightly. "Only my favorites. My mom played classical whenever she cleaned on every Sunday." I smiled brightly.

He began to move along with the music, carrying me with ease like I didn't weight a million pounds. "What was her name?" he asked suddenly.

I tightened my hold around his neck as he turned swiftly. "Renee- Renee Marie Swan," I told him.

He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. He smiled slyly. "Do you think she would approve of you choice in a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I see you as so much more then a boyfriend."

**(A.N.) Dun dun dun! THE CHAPTER IS UP Y'ALL! Ha ha, please review and tell me what's on your mind!!!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	15. Walgreens Trip Gone Awry

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE! PLEASE READ!**_

**A.N. I didn't really like the first version of this chapter so I went back and redid it! I hope you like this one better. I know I did! Sorry about the spelling mistakes!**

**If thy doesn't own'th, thou can't sue'th.**

_I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I see you as so much more then a boyfriend."_

**BPOV**

My breath caught as I realized what I'd just said. I'd just said I thought of him as more than what he only thought of me as. He only thought of me as a girlfriend and I'd just said I thought of him as a hell of a lot more than that. I was so going to get dumped.

His smile was the brightest I've ever seen it. My heart stopped and didn't start back for what felt like about fifteen seconds. He brought me to him and kissed me with so much passion my knees buckled. But Edward had his arm securely around my waist to keep me up.

He pulled back, kissed the sensitive skin beneath my earlobe, and then whispered, "Me too."

I decided to play with him. I pulled back, placing a firm hand on his muscular chest, and cocking an eyebrow at him. "_You _see _me _as more than a _boyfriend_?" I asked, looking at him like he was insane to add to the effect.

His eyes widened a bit before he burst out laughing. He stumbled sideways from the force of his laughter.

I felt my own laughter building up from somewhere deep inside me. I tried my best to contain it, but Edward's laughter brought it out of me.

I doubled over in my fit of laughs. It felt sooo good to laugh, let me tell you.

Once our laugh-attack ended, he pulled me into his loving hug and whispered/sighed a soft, content, "I love you."

"Now, what are we going to be about this bastard?" Emmett asked rather bluntly as soon as my feet hit the kitchen floor.

Bella was upstairs taking a shower and I had come down to fix her breakfast. It was still pretty early so we had about an hour till we needed to get to school. I really had no idea what Emmett was doing up; he was usually the last up and the one making us late.

"Look, we've got school today, we'll discuss this afterwords," I told him as I peered into the freezer. I gazed at him curiously, my eyebrows knit together. "What are you doing up?"

He frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't sleep." He yawned as if to emphasize the statement.

I looked at him in astonishment. "You haven't slept all night?"

He shook his head and I noticed the bags and dark circles under his eyes. He looked pretty pale and tired. "You look like shit," I stated, matter-of-fact.

"Thanks." He flipped me the bird but his hand immediately flew to his mouth when he coughed severely- it sounded pretty dry.

My eyebrows knitted worriedly. "You alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled. "That evil little pixie is going to pay for beating me at Mario Kart- my own game for crying out loud!" he changed the subject.

I chuckled and shut the freezer. I went over to the cabinet and got out two bowls. I put some Cheerios in and poured on some milk.

"More like annihilated," I stated with a grin.

Bella walked in, her hair soaked and dripping onto a large shirt she'd borrowed from me. She looked at Emmett worriedly and placed a hand onto his forehead. She frowned and looked really concerned.

I watched curiously and Emmett looked as pale as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Your burning up, Em," she told him. "You feeling alright?"

He suddenly grabbed his head and looked a bit off balance.

I rushed over to him and steadied him. I walked him carefully to the couch where he laid down, still holding his head and grimacing.

"I feel like shit," he whimpered.

I patted his arm. "Just hang on, I'm going to get Dad," I reassured him before taking the stairs two at a time. I found Carlisle in his office on the third floor.

He looked up from his book when he heard me enter. Concern immediately filled his face when he saw me.

"I think you should check on Emmett, he isn't feeling so hot," I told him and he was immediately up with his black doctor bag in hand.

I followed him quickly down the stairs to find Bella hovered over the couch where Emmett lay with a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his head. She looked a lot like a mom right there, hovering over a sick Emmett, taking care of him. I liked the sight.

Carlisle smiled as well. "Well, looks like Bella's taking great care of Emmett," he said and Bella quickly straightened up and flushed red.

"It... it looks like he just has the flu," she told us quietly.

Carlisle's eyebrows raised. "How can you tell?" he asked, intrigued.

She shrugged. "I saved up my money and went to medical camp last summer." She looked back down at Em as the thermometer beeped quickly several times. She took it from Emmett's mouth. "One-hundred and three," she murmured to herself grimly.

I was extremely fascinated by this new bit of information. "His symptoms?" I asked, wanting to test her knowledge.

She thought a moment, gazing down at Emmett. "Fever, headache..." She paused just as Emmett heaved another dry cough. She frowned further. "and a dry cough."

"I'm also really cold," Emmett piped up, sounding a bit hoarse.

Bella reached for the ice pack but he held it to his head.

"No, this feels good, could you just grab me a blanket?" he asked.

She glanced around, spotted a blanket on the other couch, and spread it out over him. She looked grimly up at Carlisle and me. "And the chills."

He nodded. "Sounds like the flu," he agreed, sound impressed. "Edward, how about you go run to the drug store and get some over the counter flu medicine," he suggested.

I nodded before turning back to Emmett. "Want anything, big guy?"

He grinned at me. "I do like your chicken noodle soup."

I smiled. Everyone in the family fell in love with the chicken noodle soup concoction I made for Alice a while back when she had come down with the sniffles.

I ruffled his hair and he glowered playfully at me. "Sure thing," I said before taking Bella's hand in mine. "Want to come with me, love?"

She smiled. "Sure, let me go change real fast." She carefully ran back up the stairs and was back down in a few minutes, wearing a long sleeved, black turtleneck and black skinny jeans.

I grabbed her hand, entwining my fingers with her's.

She smiled at me and we got into my Volvo. "Where are we going?" she asked, curiously watching the quickly passing trees outside her window.

I pulled off the long, winding driveway that led to my house. "The Walgreens just of County Road 44," I said, pushing my car a little faster, smiling at the soft purring it made.

I saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. "_Everything _is off County Road 44 in Forks." She laughed, throwing her head back.

I smiled at the beautiful sound that is my Bella. "Your right- small world," I mumbled with a chuckle.

We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I loved that Bella was beginning to shine with a bit of happiness. It gave me hope that she'd someday recover from this... I just needed to talk her into seeing a therapist and turn Charlie in.

I would have already mentioned it but I'm scared of her reaction. I know she won't want to but I've heard that it helps to talk it out with someone. She could always talk it out with me but I would prefer her acquiring professional help. I don't think she could talk it out with me without my doing something extremely stupid.

She also _really _needs to tell the police about Charlie's behavior but we believed that impossible. He is the chief of police here but he really does not deserve it. He deserves to be pummeled by a professional kung-fu artist.

I, still entranced by my own thoughts, got out of the car absentmindedly and went around to help Bella out. She took my hand gratefully and then everything went down.

"Isabella?"

We turned around to see an officer, looking between Bella and I.

He dropped open his officer license like you see them do in the movies. "Name's Officer John and your father is very worried about you."

What could we do? Just outright say that the cruel bastard beat my sweet Bella on a daily basis? Well, I wanted to do that- but Bella would never allow me. We could either make a break for it which would probably not be the best idea or get into the back of the police car.

"H-hi, John," Bella stuttered, her voice trembling right along with her whole body.

Officer John smirked at her in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable. I immediately decided that I hated this guy.

"Hello, Isabella." He raised his eyebrows at her, watching her tremble in what appeared to be satisfaction. "We've had some pretty good _fun _back then, now haven't we? Perhaps we should reminisce sometime." He chuckled a humorless laugh.

Yep, definitely hate this guy. He did something to my Bella.

I growled at him, putting on my most menacing expression.

He looked at me, startled but not afraid and cowering in fear like I wanted him to be.

"What did you do to my Bella?" I growled, lacing menace in each word.

Bella placed a hand firmly to my chest, holding me in place.

He raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ Bella?" he inquired, amusement in his eyes. "So you own her? You use her as well? Isn't she great... her mouth his so warm and those pretty little whimpers..." He trailed off, remembering, with a sigh.

I looked at him in outrage and shock. What was he saying? Was this one of the men that had also hurt my angel?

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "You sick bastard," I fumed, getting angrier by the second.

He smirked again, looking like the overly cocky bastard he was. I really wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. "So you haven't... yet, I suppose?" His eyes glinted like he knew he was getting to me.

I shut my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"E-Edward? Please g-get me out of h-here," Bella whimpered, only whispering it loud enough for me to hear.

I quickly glanced around. No pedestrians anywhere and I could only hope that no one in the stores happened to be looking outside. I quickly drew my hand back, still in a fist, and let is snap forward to connect with the guy's nose.

He fell down, clutching his nose.

I quickly ushered Bella back into my car and got in the driver's side. I turned it on and was out of there before he even stood back up.

I was clutching the wheel so hard and paying so close attention to my own thoughts and the road that I didn't even notice Bella was silently sobbing until her they became not-so-silent. My head snapped up to look at her and I immediately pulled off to the side of the road.

I unbuckled my seat belt and her's then pulled her gently into my lap. Her feet spread out over her seat, almost touching the door, and I held her so her back was to my door.

She cried for quite some time and I simply held her, my anger nonexistent. I rubbed her back and placed a few kisses to her forehead or nose.

"E-Edward?" she hiccuped.

I smiled my most reassuring smile. "Yes, love?" I inquired.

She didn't meet my eyes. She instead stared intently down at her fumbling hands. "You... you aren't going to hurt me like John said... are you?" she asked timidly and sounding terrified.

Don't look like your angry at her for suggesting it, Edward! I internally told myself and took a deep breath to remain calm.

She must have sensed my hesitation, for she hesitantly looked up at me while I was still in this angry, vulnerable state. She cringed away from me and began to sob painfully hard.

"I-I'm so-sorry, please, I'll-I'll d-do anything," she whimpered, completely terrified and quite obviously dieing on the inside.

I securely wrapped my arms around her small, shaking body. "No, no, Bella. I'm not angry and I will never do to you what John did. I promise, sweetheart, please believe me." I was now very close to tears myself. I'd hurt her so much emotionally and it was killing my heart.

She nodded and began to gasp a bit and hiccup, trying to make herself stop crying.

I kissed the top of her head and brought her whole body into my lap. She curled up, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head on my shoulder. "It's alright to cry, love," I murmured reassuringly.

She stopped trying to douse her tears and instead let them flow freely. I held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, trying my hardest to soothe her.

She finally stopped crying and went to sniffling. She whipped away some remaining tears. "Edward, what are we going to do?" she asked, sounding so very defeated.

**(A.N.) So... review? Pwease? Lol!**

**P.S. Don't remember John? I suggest you revisit chapter seven!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	16. Court Date

**A.N. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Things haven't been so great in my life lately and exams have kept me up late studying and I've been working on my actual book... and excuses aren't really gonna cut it. I'm sorry and, now that its summer, I can hopefully get more writing down.**

**If thy doesn't own'th, thou can't sue'th.**

_She finally stopped crying and went to sniffling. She whipped away some remaining tears. "Edward, what are we going to do?" she asked, sounding so very defeated._

**BPOV**

This was all getting so frustrating and I was beginning to get really annoyed with all my sobbing. I think I needed to take a chill pill.

I sucked in my tears and gazed steadily at Edward as I awaited the answer I knew he didn't have. Not even I had the answer just yet.

It seemed like every turn any normal person would take was blocked off for me- the abnormal one. The main thing we really needed to do was tell the police. On the one hand, I knew the perfect officers to tell- on the other, they wouldn't have many officers backing him up and we didn't have much evidence.

It was my word against the police chief's. That was sure to work out.

Andrew and James were the only two officer's I knew of that didn't hate me with a passion. They actually really liked me- crazy as it seems- maybe even loved me like a daughter. Perhaps they would be willing to help me.

I held up my hand to Edward as he began to open his mouth, probably going to try to soothe my worries. "Don't answer that," I commanded quickly, my annoyance at myself showing through my tone of voice and he shut his mouth. "I think I know some guys from the station that could help us and would probably believe me."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward pulled me into a tight but not too tight hug. "Oh, Bella, I love you." He sighed, relieved.

I giggled, hugging him back. "Love ya too, Edward." I sighed in contentment.

He released me and gently sat me back in the passenger seat. "Now, lets find these guys," he said quickly, turning back on his car.

I thought about the date, trying to remember if they were working today or not and whether Charlie was working today. I groaned as I remembered that all three had almost the same schedule and were all working today.

"Edward, Charlie and the two guys I know will help are all working today," I informed him, my voice, once again, defeated.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, still driving. "Perhaps that can work to our advantage." He then hit the accelerated and shot off at an unimaginably fast speed.

I gripped the seat, looking at him like he was crazy but he didn't see. "Please try to _not _get us killed," I pleaded, getting all panicky.

He let off a bit on the gas, letting it go down to eighty and I relaxed slightly. "Are you crazy? How can run in with," I shuddered. "Charlie work to our advantage?"

He remained quiet for a moment, still driving at a speed far above the speed limit. "Seeing you just might set off something in him and we might get some more proof," he explained slowly, just as he turned into the police department.

The sight of Charlie's chief of police car definitely scared me shitless. I really didn't want to see him ever again but I knew that was inevitable. Especially since Edward was now practically dragging me into the police station.

I put on a brave face just as we walked in.

"Bella!" Andrew exclaimed, being the first one to see me, and immediately took me into a hug. "My God, I'm so sorry, Bella," he sobbed quietly into my hair and I wondered what he was talking about and why he was crying.

I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back, not feeling awkward like you'd think. I really liked Andrew and we'd hung out sometimes in the past and I thought of him as like an uncle or something.

"I knew what he was doing to you and he knew I knew and wouldn't let me come near you ever again after I found out and I'm sorry that I didn't try harder," he rambled quickly, still hugging me tightly and crying softly.

I squeezed him reassuringly. "I know, thank you for trying," I murmured, shocked that he already knew.

He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes, determination in his green, almost-yellow eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to help all I can- well, including James and a few more guys here I know I can trust."

As soon as his comforting words stopped, dread returned at the sight of Charlie charging at me like an angry bull. I began to shake in fear.

"Isabella!" he spat in anger as he grew closer.

James, Andrew, Edward, and a few other guys from the station stepped out to block his path. Charlie paused, looking at them confused and angry.

"That's my daughter," he said, pointing an accusing finger at me which I shied away from. "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

James crossed his arms angrily and took a menacing step closer to Charlie. "We know what you've been doing and your not going to ever lay another finger on her," he accused, staring him down.

Charlie looked up at him, for James was about a half a foot taller than Charlie, with an easy poker face. "I don't know what the hell your talking about James," he scoffed.

Edward made a growling sound from somewhere deep in him. "Cut the shit, Charlie. Bella's body is proof enough to put you behind bars," he said in such a cool and calm voice that it made it scarier than if he'd been yelling.

A shiver ran through me.

Charlie actually looked pretty scared and I reveled in it. I also found scary Edward quite attractive at the moment...

"Wait..." Charlie mumbled, getting a good look at Edward. "Your that guy that broke into my house and knocked me out, aren't you?" He reached his hand up to tentatively touch his nose and I just then realized it had a cast on it, making it look much larger than usual.

I covered my mouth to keep in the fit of laughing that was threatening to escape.

Edward smirked, glancing back at me. "Yeah, I'm the one that broke your noes." Cockiness seeped into his tone.

Charlie suddenly smiled sadistically. "How about we make a deal: I promise not to press charges and we'll just forget all this ever happened. Bella will come home with me and you can go back to your life," he offered calmly with a satisfied smile.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Edward would never go for that in a million years.

Edward scoffed, taking a menacing step closer to Charlie. "You really think I'm going to let Bella within touching distance of you?" He laughed humorously. "Now I suggest you let us leave peacefully before anyone gets hurt."

Charlie backed off immediately but still had the guts to smirk. "Fine, go 'head and sue me. I've got the whole town to back me up- and what have you got?" He raised an eyebrow. "A few pictures of a bruised up girl, a violent boyfriend, and a few guys with a grudge against me." He gazed evenly at Edward. "Think about that, Cullen."

Charlie walked away and it seemed like everyone was frozen in place except me. I felt like screaming in frustration. Was there really no winning in this sick, twisted game?

I walked up to Edward and slid my arms carefully around his waist. He snapped out of it and looked down at me. He slid his arm around my waist, keeping me close, and softly stroked my hair with his other hand.

"Your the guy that broke his nose?" James asked with a chuckle.

Edward shrugged, brushing it off and I beamed up at him. For once, I was really happy he'd broken Charlie's nose.

James punched his shoulder. "Thanks, man. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." He looked at me and his gaze softened. "Hey, Bells... can I get a hug?" he asked a bit timidly- which wasn't like him at all.

I released Edward and quickly took him into a hug. "Thank you so much, James," I murmured quietly.

James body shook with a humorless laugh. "Why are you thanking me, sweetie? I'm only now taking action against that son of a bitch and-" I cut him off.

"Just... thank you."

* _Four Weeks Later_ *

"I hereby claim Charlie Swan guilty of all charges and will serve life in prison without parole," the judge's voice rang clearly through the courtroom and then firmly hit the gavel to his desk.

Every policeman on our side stood up cheering and Edward took me into his arms and kissed me long and hard and I was completely in shock.

Edward pulled back, grinning like an idiot. "We did it, baby," he said triumphantly and I finally broke from my shock.

I grinned widely up at him. "Yeah... we did, didn't we?" Happy tears sprung into my eyes and I clumsily leaped into his arms.

He caught me easily and swung me around before I was passed to the now healthy, big lug known only as Emmett.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You know," Emmett paused a moment and I looked at him questioningly. "Sex Ed got the nickname from still being a virgin," he said, loud enough for Edward and his whole family to hear.

"Emmett!" Edward growled in irritation and embarrassment.

I was laughing so hard that, if I'd not been in Emmett's arms, I would have collapsed. Alice was giggling right beside me and quickly took me into her arms. It was kind of hard to hug her because she was bouncing so much but I found myself bouncing right along with her.

Jasper hugged me next and I softly kissed his cheek as well. Rose and Carlisle and Esme got their hugs next.

Gavel was hit to the judge's stand again. "Silence!" his voice resounded through the room. "Isabella Swan, being without a guardian at the moment and with no other living relatives, will go be put into Washington's adoption agency in Seattle."

**(A.N.) O.O**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	17. Heaven and Hell

**A.N. Well, here's the next chapter! I wanna say a big, warm thanks to everyone that has reviewed and kept up with my story thus far so... THANK YOU!**

**If thy doesn't own'th, thou cant' sue'th.**

_Gavel was hit to the judge's stand again. "Silence!" his voice resounded through the room. "Isabella Swan, being without a guardian at the moment and with no other living relatives, will go be put into Washington's adoption agency in Seattle."_

**EPOV**

A deep, heavy groan left me and Bella's jaw hit the floor. We now had two options. We could either a) adopt Bella which could take months or b) let her wait out the next five months till her eighteenth birthday.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bella said quickly, walking up to the judge. "Your Honor... what about my grandmother?" she inquired.

The judge's gaze softened on her. "She passed," he informed her, his voice gruff.

Bella was shocked for a moment before nodding slowly. "My mother's sister?" she asked, her voice softer and weaker.

"Breast cancer."

Tears formed in my beautiful girl's eyes and she quickly turned from the judge so he wouldn't see her cry. She looked so heartbroken and I didn't want her to look like that. I wanted her to look happy to be away from Charlie.

I quickly took her into my arms, trying to think of something to say that would quell her fears. Nothing came.

**BPOV**

"Bella, we're going to try everything to get you back," Carlisle assured me as I was giving him his goodbye hug. "But it might take a little while for Esme and I to get noticed by the adoption agency." He gave me a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

I nodded and kissed his cheek softly.

I had already said my goodbyes to everyone else and Jasper and Rosalie had to head home because it was their family day. All that was left was the hardest- saying goodbye to Edward.

I turned to face him and nearly broke down crying right then and there. His eyes looked pained but, other than that, he had a poker face on. I hated that face and just wanted to slap it off of him.

I stumbled over my own two feet just before I reached him and he caught me, his blank expression faltered and some pain and sadness seeped through. I immediately kissed him and the rest of the walls crashed down.

"I'm going to miss you so much, my sweet Bella," he murmured softly when we pulled apart.

I lightly caressed his cheek before kissing it. "We'll see each other again in five months when I turn eighteen. I'll come straight here," I assured him quietly, since I didn't believe that was enough time to get chosen to adopt.

He hugged me tightly and kissed my head just as the doorbell rang. We turned to look at it sorrowfully, for we knew that was the social worker, coming to pick me up and take me to hell- figuratively speaking, of course... I hoped.

I looked up at Edward with a "help me" look and he looked back at me with a helpless one. There was no way out of this; this was really happening.

"We have to get it, love," Edward murmured quietly, stroking my hair in loving gestures.

I sighed and, nodding, released him. I walked carefully to the door, reluctant to see the elderly lady, Mrs. Shirley, behind it. She could have been the goddamn Spanish Influenza for the way I was acting.

I realized this and fixed my posture and walked normally the rest of the way. I opened the door and smiled my best for her.

Mrs. Shirley was slightly overweight and medium-sized. Her teal eyes were warm and welcoming- not that it helped much when you were in my situation. Her slightly graying hair caught the sun in a naturally beautiful way. Slight wrinkles creased around her mouth and on her forehead and deep bags under her eyes showed that she could use some more sleep. She had on light makeup: pink eyeshadow and mascara. She had one mole on the side of her nose that could possibly be a beauty mark.

She smiled warmly back at me.

"Come in, Mrs. Shirley," I said in a monotone voice, unable to make my voice show any emotion, and kept on my poker face so I wouldn't break down at simply the sight of her.

She patted my arm reassuringly. "Thank you, Bella dear." She walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch where Esme showed her.

Esme and Carlisle sat across from her and I sat beside Edward on the loveseat between the three of them. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air for a few moments before I spoke up, voicing a hidden fear in me.

"Um, Mrs. Shirley?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned and smiled at me, giving me her attention. "Yes, sweetie?"

I bit my lip, chewing on it for a moment. "Is there any chance I'll get... adopted during the next five months?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "Of course, there's always the chance for any orphan." She paused. "But it's less likely for a girl of your age," she amended.

I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't release the sigh of relief I felt coming on. Edward gently rubbed my back, pulling me closer to him, and kissed my temples.

She frowned slightly at our clear display of affection for who knows what reason. She turned back to Esme and Carlisle after a moment and started talking but I didn't bother listening.

I just relished in the last few moments I had with Edward before I had to leave. "Will you visit me?" I asked him quietly, knowing I couldn't last a whole five months without seeing his beautiful face and hearing his beautiful voice.

He nodded immediately. "Of course, whenever I can," he assured me and a bright smile suddenly came upon his beautiful face, which brought on a smile of my own. "And I've got something for you- a going away present, if you will," Edward said, very formally.

I couldn't help but get excited that Edward had gotten me something. I'd never been presented with many presents in my life and the thought excited me a bit. "Really? Aw, thank you, Edward," I said in appreciation, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, hugging me back. "You haven't even seem it yet."

I pulled back to look at him. "And I can't wait!" I said with enthusiasm, wanting to leave Edward with a happy picture of me in his mind.

His smile brightened, if possible, and he picked me up so he was carrying me bridal style. He made a shush face so we wouldn't be detected by the adults in the room.

I nodded in agreement, making the same face back at him. I was already enjoying being carefree with Edward so I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

He chuckled silently and I did the same. He quickly, without a noise, made his way upstairs and quietly into his room. He sat me down on the bed. "One minute," he said before slipping into his closet.

I brought my knees up to my chest and waited patiently, rocking slightly. I was really getting excited over Edward getting me a gift and I didn't let myself feel shameful of it. I just let myself feel like the kid I never got to be- and I liked it, a lot.

He came back soon with two messily wrapped presents. He sat down on the bed and sat them in front of me.

I took the smaller one first and giggled at the mess that was the wrapping.

He chuckled as well. "Yes, I did do the wrapping myself," he admitted, running his fingers lightly over a bumpy area on the package.

I looked at him, putting a shocked look on my face and raising an eyebrow. "Really? Wow, I _never _would have guessed." I shook my head in disbelief.

He pushed my lightly on the shoulder, making me giggle some more. "Alright, enough picking on me and open your presents." He gave me that crooked grin that I loved.

I kissed his lips quickly and went back to paying attention to the small gift in my hands. I shook it but it made no noise so whatever that was in there was packaged pretty tight. "What is it?" I asked playfully, putting off opening it to mess with him.

He rolled his eyes and took me into his lap in a quick movement that I barely registered what was happening till it had already happened. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and went to kissing along my neck. "How about you open it and find out?" he suggested, his warm breath and sweet kisses heating my neck.

I giggled slightly. "Alright, alright," I murmured and quickly tore at the paper. A small black box began to peak through. I continued until all the paper was taken off and quickly read the golden words on top of the lid.

_IPhone_, it read. Ok, I was excited to get a present from my Edward- but an IPhone was way too expensive.

I looked up at him in shock and saw him smiling down at me. I was about to argue with him that it was too much but he quickly pressed a firm finger to my lips.

"Don't even began to say that it is too expensive. Its so we can all keep in touch." He paused for a moment. "Do you like it?" he asked, opening the lid for me and I looked down at it.

I put it down on the bed and gave him a big hug. "I love it! Thank you so much, Edward!" I exclaimed, almost squealing in my excitement.

He hugged me back. "I'm so glad... now the next gift is from all of us- your family," Edward explained with so much conviction.

Happy tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. "Thank you so much, Edward... I love you," I said lovingly, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too... and your more than welcome but I must say- thank you, Bella... for simply existing."

I cracked probably the biggest smile in my whole life and turned back around so I could sit comfortably in his lap, my back leaning into his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. "Now, let me open this next one." I grabbed the larger box which looked like a two-year-old wrapped it.

"Now don't shake this one, fragile objects inside," he warned just in time.

I nodded and gently sat the box into my lap. I went at the paper carefully this time, wanting to prolong this one. I picked at the tape and paper and soon ended up with a near perfect piece of irregularly cut wrapping paper.

It was a small, white, antique-looking toy chest. Every design appeared hand carved. I gasped at the simple beauty.

"It's beautiful," I murmured in appreciation, running my fingers lightly over one design that stuck out from the rest at the bottom in awe.

Edward ran a hand gently over my stomach. "I'm glad you like it. Esme likes collecting antiques," he explained, whispering in my ear.

I nodded, still gazing over the beautiful toy chest in fascination.

He chuckled gently. "The rest is inside, love." He moved a hand to place it over one of mine and brought it up to the lid. I allowed him to lift the top, using both mine and his hand to do so. He released my hand so I could explore the contents.

Keeping my eyes from inside the box so I could be surprised, I explored the box blindly. I picked up the first think my hands came across which happened to be an intricately designed, wooden frame with, in golden letters, the word _Family _written across the bottom- but the frame was nothing compared to the picture. It was all of us, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, me, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle from left to right.

I remembered us taking the picture not too long ago but I definitely wasn't expecting this. More happy tears fell from my eyes as I looked at all of our smiling faces.

"There's something else," he whispered into my ear, wiping away my tears.

I gently sat the photo down on the bed, like it would shatter to a thousand pieces if I wasn't careful enough with it. I reached back into the box and pulled out a small, velvety box. A ring box, to be exact.

I stared at the box for what felt like an eternity, my mouth gaping open. "E-Edward... this... this is..." I couldn't even finished my sentence.

Edward smiled that beautiful, crooked grin and took the box gently from my fingers. He sat me down on the bed and crawled off so he stood on the floor. He took my hand and helped me from the bed before he kneeled in front of me.

I was still in a state of shock but I found I couldn't stop smiling.

He toyed with the box in his fingers for a moment, just looking at it. "Its not an engagement ring- I'm saving that for when you come back to me." He was still fumbling nervously with the little box before he suddenly looked up at me very seriously. "Please, Bella, I know you've said you love me but please, please, please don't feel obligated to-" I cut him off with my lips pressed firmly to his.

"I love you- and I _will _marry you," I assured him with as much conviction as I could possibly put into my voice.

He sighed, smiling like an idiot- but he's _my _idiot- and opened the box. Inside, between the plush bedding, sat a sterling silver ring. Two hearts overlapped each other with one diamond in each. On each side of the hearts, on the band of the ring, were both of our names engraved. It was probably the most beautiful thing I'd I ever seen.

"Isabella Marie Swan... do you promise to, one day, make me the luckiest man in the world by doing me the pleasure of marrying me?" he asked, very professional, letting every once of love he felt for me flow through his musical voice.

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. "Yes... yes, I will, Edward. Oh, I will!" I exclaimed and jumped into his arms the second he stood up.

Then we kissed like never before. So much love and passion and... well, basically everything we ever felt for each other could be felt through that one searing kiss. And I saw what people mean when they say "it was like fireworks and bells rang"- wedding bells, in this case.

The door to Edward's room slammed open, completely ruining our moment, and in walked Mrs. Shirley.

"Alright, Bella, time to go," she said and I just wanted to slap that bright smile off her face.

**(A.N.) So... how was it? I think this was one of my better chapters and if you wanna see the ring and the toy chest the links are on my profile!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**

**P.S. I think there is gonna be like one more chapter and then I'm gonna end this story. But there is definitely going to be a sequel!**


	18. Pansies, Jerks, and Anorexic Emos

_Then we kissed like never before. So much love and passion and... well, basically everything we ever felt for each other could be felt through that one searing kiss. And I saw what people mean when they say "it was like fireworks and bells rang"- wedding bells, in this case._

_The door to Edward's room slammed open, completely ruining our moment, and in walked Mrs. Shirley._

"_Alright, Bella, time to go," she said and I just wanted to slap that bright smile off her face._

**BPOV**

Watching the white mansion I'd grown to call home slowly becoming smaller and smaller as we drove farther and farther away from it was probably the second most depressing sight I've ever witnessed. The first would have to have been my Edward and my family becoming ant-sized right along with the house.

I think I shed a little tear as I watched them waving from the front porch. I waved back for as long as they were in my sight.

"So, Bella..." Mrs. Shirley interrupted the awkward atmosphere in the small, beige car of hers.

I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't see it because I sat behind her in he backseat. I didn't really give a shit about her so I didn't care enough to answer. I had a horrible feeling the next five months of my existence were going to be 1) boring as hell, 2) complete torture, and 3) the second most horrific five months of my life.

I was already building the theoretical walls around me. To protect myself.

The first most horrific was the five months after Charlie killed my mother.

The next day, after I'd horrifically witnessed my mother's murder at the hands of my own father, her body was nowhere to be seen. I searched everywhere for even a sign that she had ever lived in that house besides my memories. I found only the note she left me in my Wuthering Heights book.

I was also home alone all that day, and the week after that. I was becoming lonely and hating being all alone. I soon found out being alone was the best way to be- when you have to choose between getting beat and being alone, I easily chose being alone.

I cherished every memory of my mother and often 'escaped to see her' in my memories when Charlie was in the heat of a beating. I'd often completely leave my body and the pain all behind and rest in the comforting embrace of my mother. She was always surrounded by angels and sunshine and happiness when I visited her. I felt so happy for her and often wished to join her.

I also knew that I wanted to survive though, and my mother repeatedly reminded me that I had something to look forward to. Life after Charlie. She said there was someone out there that would love me and take good care of me.

I smiled as I realized she was completely, one-hundred percent correct. I had a family that loved me and I had the promise of an engagement with my love. I was in love with a perfect guy- namely Edward Masen. I gazed down at the beautiful ring.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Shirley gasped, effectively distracting me from my happy memories.

I looked up at her, exasperated by her mere presence. I saw she was staring in the mirror at me and I felt a slight blush redden my cheeks and my annoyance spiked. "What?" I snapped, probably rudely but I didn't really give a damn.

"That's quite a scar you have on your arm..." she said, still in shock. She gave me a look of pity, taking her eyes momentarily off the road.

I looked down at my right arm and realized I'd unconsciously rolled up the sleeve. I saw the long, rough looking line from the sharp point of a knife. I chuckled humorously as I lightly ran my finger along it.

"You wanna know where that's from?" I asked rhetorically, looking up at the elderly lady with an evil glint in my eye and a smirk. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been held at knife point..." I began but trailed off as her eyes widened in slight fear and shock. I chuckled darkly, liking that expression. "By my own father," I finished and I heard a slight gasp and more of that infuriating sympathy showed itself in her eyes. "This," I waved my hand over the scar. "Is only one of the numerous everyday reminders of the fuckin' bastard- not to mention vivid memories." I shrugged and looked out the window thoughtfully, not really seeing the scenery. "Sure, my memories may fade. But its hard to forget something that's written all over your body."

Silence followed my long speech and I contemplated this new, angry feeling I felt bubbling inside of me. It was something completely different than what I'd ever felt. I never was the violent type, but I felt the need to go find Charlie and bust his ass.

I didn't feel scared by the anger, I welcomed it- relished in it.

"I'm-" she began in a sympathetic voice that I quickly interrupted.

I glared at her. "Don't you fucking dare say your _sorry_," I spat, saying 'sorry' like it was a curse word. "I don't want a goddamn ounce of your sympathy so you can just keep that to your fucking self and get me to this hell hole in silence." I took in a deep breath and released it. "_If you don't mind_," I added sarcastically with a sarcastic smile.

She looked at me in shock while I continued glaring at her. She had so much disbelief in her eyes that I was insulted.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Didn't believe something this small could have a large fire? Well, you've never met Isabella Swan."

Thankfully, the rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. At least it was comfortable on my end. I eventually sprawled out on the backseat, my seat belt left untouched. My legs were a bit too long so I had to lean them against the door opposite the one at my head. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but I eventually found sleep.

I awoke to the sound of voices and a still car, not running. I pretended to still be asleep after a small heartbeat of alertness- something I'd learned from years of being wary of what I'd wake up to, and listened.

"... this horrifying evil look in her eye..." I caught from Mrs. Shirley's voice. "... held at knife point..."

"I see, I see," said a man's voice, closer to my head so I could catch what he was saying easier. "That's horrible and also quite disturbing," he said in obvious agreement to Mrs. Shirley.

The door my head was resting on suddenly opened and I plopped right out. I landed on hard gravel and the man's shoes.

"Ouch," I groaned, glaring up at the guy who's face I could not see from the glare of the sun. "Thanks for opening up the door on me," I said in fake appreciation.

"Sorry, Miss," he said in apology and extended his calloused hand to me.

I glared at it. "Move that hand an inch closer to me and I swear I'll bite you," I warned and his hand quickly snapped back. I nodded in approval. "Smart move." I pushed myself into a sitting position then rocked on my heels before hopping up. I staggered a tiny bit before finding my balance.

Now, with the sun out of my eyes, I could see the man clearly. He was about average height, could use a tan worse than I, and looked pretty lanky. I might even go as far as calling him emo. His straight, black hair fell over one eye while the other looked about the color of a pile of dog shit. He had a lip piercing and a nose piercing and wore all black.

He also kept shifting on his legs in an annoying way.

"Did someone shove a dildo up your ass?" I asked bluntly, keeping a completely serious expression on my face. I crossed my arms indignantly over my chest, gazing critically at the guy.

He looked taken aback before carefully composing himself and mimicking my position. "I could ask the same to you," he said in the same tone as I.

I glared up at him, already deciding we were not going to have a good relationship. "Really. And who are you?"

"Harlow, assistant here," he introduced, scowling slightly.

I nodded. "Alright, but you still didn't answer my question," I pointed out to him, smirking.

"No, someone did not," he snapped, blushing slightly- if I'm not mistaken.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you acting like it?"

"That's none of your business," he chastised, looking like he was getting angry.

I put my hands up in sarcastic surrender. "Alright, sassy ass," I said in mock defeat. I looked around for Mrs. Shirley but didn't see her. "Where'd Granny go?" I asked curiously, glancing back at Harlow.

He shrugged before turning quickly on his heel and striding into a smallish two-story building with 'Washington State Group Home' written above the double door.

I snorted at the name, guessing they were too big of pansies to put 'orphanage' anymore. 'Group home' sounded a hell of a lot worse- even kind of depressing.

"Grab your stuff and follow me," he said over his shoulder, continuing on to the building.

I gazed after him, angered that he wasn't going to help. As I grabbed my single suitcase, bathroom bag, and small carry-on bag that held my phone and other imminent essentials, I did a retake on my recent actions and realized I was acting like a total jerk. But I didn't feel remorse or guilt over it.

_Was this my mind's way of protecting itself? _I wondered idly as I walked up to the doors in which Harlow had disappeared. If it was, then these next five months were going to be completely _fuckawesome_.

I entered the building and didn't see Harlow. I was fine with not seeing that douche until I realized I didn't know my way around here or what to do. Reluctantly, I called his name.

"Right here, doll," his voice whispered right in my ear.

I jumped and screamed but he quickly and forcefully clasped his hand down on my mouth. I glared at him and amusement filled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. I quickly slapped his hand from my mouth, holding up my glare.

"Do you want a kick in the nuts?" I asked seriously, quirking an eyebrow at him.

His smirk only grew. "No... but I'd love that pretty little mouth of yours down there," he said, looking at me lustfully.

My breath hitched in the first amount of fear I'd felt since I got in Mrs. Shirley's car. He ran a calloused finger along my bottom lip and I swatted his hand away, trying to reign in my fear.

"Keep your hands _and _your thoughts to yourself, if you don't mind," I said in warning, my voice coming out stronger than I'd expected.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his disgusting brown eye sparking with mischief. "They may just be fantasies now... but I intend to make them become very, very true... _soon_," he said in warning with a dark chuckle. He inconspicuously looked around, checking to make sure the coast was clear before backing me up to the wall.

My fear went into override and I could do nothing to stop him as his hands gripped my breasts to the point of pain. A small whimper left my lips and he chuckled at it.

He pulled away at the sound of laughter and small feet running down one hallway towards us. "Now, lets get you situated in your room." He turned and, once again, quickly strode off just before a large group of kids ran in front of me, playing some sort of game.

I pulled myself back into reality, away from that mind numbing fear, and picked up my bags. Hesitantly, I followed after him, several paces behind. I really wished Edward was here to protect me; I already missed him so much.

Harlow showed me to my room and I still kept a good distance from him. Thankfully, he was called away before anything else could happen.

Once he was gone, I didn't bother unpacking. I just took out my mini alarm clock and the picture of my my family. There was really no need in unpacking because this wasn't a permanent stay. Just five months and I'd be back with my family. I was going to have to really try to avoid Harlow during that five months.

I took out my IPhone- which I was still trying to get used to. Edward had shown me the basics and given me an instruction manual, but I'd never had much experience with technology- much less this new touch screen thing.

After a while of searching, I found Edward's contact and was about to press call when a very important question popped into my head. _Do I or do I not tell Edward about Harlow?_ I really wanted to, but there was really no point. I mean- why upset him when there was really no use? He can't protect me and no one would believe him- unless Harlow had a bad reputation. He'd just overreact.

I guess that gave me my answer.

I pressed the call button and it rang half a ring before he picked up. "Bella!" He sighed in relief.

I giggled, enjoying his musical voice. "Hi, Edward... I miss you already," I said truthfully. My heart tugged uncomfortably every second we were apart.

He chuckled lightly. "I miss you too, love. How is it so far?" he asked conversationally.

I realized just then that I was going to have to lie. I'm a terrible liar and especially to my Edward. Would telling the truth be the better direction to take? "Um... its good," I said uncertainly, clearing my throat.

It was quiet for a while on the other end- I didn't even hear his breathing. I remained quiet for a while as well but I was beginning to grow anxious. "Edward?" I asked quietly, my voice sounding loud in all this quiet.

"Your lying," he said simply.

I coughed. "No I'm not," I quickly replied which only made me sound guilty.

He sighed, exasperated. "Yes you are. Your a terrible liar, now tell me what's wrong," he demanded, sounding very worried.

Him overreacting be damned. I had to tell him the truth because he already sounded worried as all get out. "Well... uh, ok, there's this guy-" He cut me off.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward muttered mostly to himself. "Tell me everything- from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and began. "Ok... maybe I should start with my random personality change on the drive here or else some of it may not make sense," I mused to myself.

"Yes, start there," he said, sounding intrigued.

I chuckled lightly. "Ok, so I'm reminiscing on some happy memories to get away from the awkward silence in the car and Shirley interrupts me by gasping in that strange way old people do... you know, saying "oh dear" and shit like that." Edward chuckled lightly. "So I get kinda mad at her and snap at her. She points out a long scar on my arm that showed because my jacket sleeve had ridden up. Now I don't know what the hell happened but I suddenly felt kinda... I don't know how to explain it... like I wanted her to fear me, I guess." I paused. "And I don't mean that to sound all mad scientist." I chuckled nervously.

"So I tell her that my father held a knife to me numerous times and how that scar was only one of many and how my memories may fade but its hard to forget what's written all over your body." I paused to take a breath and then chuckled as I remembered what I thought afterward. "I remembering thinking how much I wanted to bust Charlie's ass." Edward chuckled heartily at that.

"I'll help," he volunteered, making me laugh.

"Alright, lets not discuss Charlie's murder while all this is still fresh on my mind," I said jokingly and continued where I left off. "After that, she was about to say she's sorry and she had this sympathetic look in her eyes that just ticked me off. So I stopped her and tell her not to fuckin' say she's sorry and quit being all sympathetic towards me and to just get me to this hell hole.

"I eventually fell asleep, feeling proud of myself. When I woke up this idiot opens the door I'm leaning on and I fall right out of the goddamn car. Then he has the nerve to say he's sorry and offer me his hand. Well, I tell him that he'd better take his hand away or I'd bite him." Edward chuckled again.

"That's my girl," he said proudly and I smiled at his praise.

"Now this guy is totally emo- piercings, black, straight hair, and wore all black and I swear to god he's anorexic. He kept twitching around and I asked him if someone shoved a dildo up his ass." Edward busted out laughing at that. I smiled, proud that I could make him laugh that hard.

"Did my... sweet, innocent girl... actually say that?" he asked in disbelief between chuckles.

I giggled. "Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "Now let me finish," I said, then continued. "Then he said he could ask me the same thing and I asked him who he was, after coming to the conclusion that I already didn't like him, and he said he was Harlow, the assistant at this place. I then pointed out that he didn't answer my question and he said he didn't get a dildo shoved up his ass. So I asked him why he was acting like it and he said it was none of my business. So I called him a sassy ass and then asked where Shirley went and he didn't know then left me to get my stuff by myself.

"Then... when I got inside I didn't see him. He suddenly popped up right behind me and called me doll. I screamed and he forcefully covered my mouth with his hand. I swatted it away and asked him if he wanted a kick in the nuts. He said no but that he'd like my mouth down there." I was cut off by Edward growling.

"If I didn't have reason enough to kill him before, I do now," he said in a low, menacing voice.

I rolled my eyes but continued. "So I got kinda scared and then he ran his finger across my lip and I swatted it away. I told him to keep his hands and his thoughts to himself and then he told me that his thoughts about me may be fantasies now but that he planned to make them come true soon. He then backed me up against the wall and got too touchy feely for my liking." I paused. "And now we're here, talking on the phone."

Edward growled in anger and frustration. "I swear, Bella, we're going to try our damnedest to get you out of there," he said in promise.

I shrugged but then realized he couldn't see me. "Your overreacting, Edward. I'm a big girl, I can take care of this anorexic, gay, emo douche bag," I assured then a fantastic thought entered my head. "Oh my god!" I squealed and began laughing up a storm.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I reigned in my laughter. "I bet he got a piercing on his dick," I said, thinking that explained why he was shifting around uncomfortably.

"Most girls find that a turn on... for it to hurt worse when they get fucked." I screamed, dropping my phone in the process, at the sound of Harlow's voice behind me.

**(A.N.) Is it just me or is Harlow majorly creepy? Lol! Review, please and thank you! Oh, and I decided not to end the story just yet!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	19. Opposites Attract

**A.N. First off: BIG thanks to BeLIEveing Song for being my hundredth reviewer! Yes, this story has reached 1-0-0 REVIEWS! AHHH! Oh, and sorry that I've taken a long ass time to get this chapter out. Here are my reasons(and they're very good!) 1: My computer completely crashed and I lost everything and 2: I couldn't really think of anything good to write!**

**If thy doesn't own'th, thou can't sue'th.**

"_What?" he asked, confused._

_I reigned in my laughter. "I bet he got a piercing on his dick," I said, thinking that explained why he was shifting around uncomfortably._

_"Most girls find that a turn on... for it to hurt worse when they get fucked." I screamed, dropping my phone in the process, at the sound of Harlow's voice behind me._

**BPOV**

I had been living at this place for two months already. I was missing Alice dressing me up, Emmett acting like a fool, Rosalie's slightly-bitchy-but-still-fun attitude, Jasper being reserved but supportive, Carlisle fitting easily in the fatherly role, Esme reminding me so much of my mom, and, most of all, my Edward being everything I had ever needed and could ever want. I was even missing Forks. No matter how much it rained here in Seattle, it could never be my hometown Forks. I had only that single photograph of all of us to remind me that my time with them was real.

Calls were becoming less frequent from the Masens' and Whitlocks' end and I was beginning to wonder whether they wanted me back or not. I was wondering if they had finally come to their senses and decided to dump me on the curb.

I looked down at my hand and saw the promise ring I'd yet to remove for more than the length of a very short shower. Edward had promised, right before I left, that he'd marry me some day. The ring proved it.

He could still back down though. He could fall out of love with me and take back every soft-spoken word, laced with love; every kiss pressed softly to my lips; and every loving touch he'd graced upon my skin. He could regret ever taking me into his life and just making it more difficult.

Harlow had been harassing me so much and it was degrading. I wondered if he was the one planting the seed of doubt in my head.

I suddenly shot off of the bench that was sadly falling apart when that thought crossed my mind. "Alright, Isabella," I pep talked to myself, "You need to be truthful to yourself."

My family hasn't stopped calling- I've been the one that's stopped answering. I'd been so worried thinking they were finally coming to their senses that I didn't pick up as often when they called, fearing their rejection in words. They still continuously called- every day they called.

"I'm such an ass," I groaned, talking to myself out of frustration. I'd actually been doing that quite a lot lately.

I slipped my phone out of my jeans that used to be loos fitting but had been getting smaller on me. Raine, my new best friend, had been making sure that I was getting better. She always worried over me and I was so glad to have her as my best friend.

"Maybe Edward will reassure me," I mumbled as I hesitantly pressed his contact.

It rang four times and I was about to hang up when his voice anxiously sighed my name.

His voice made tears spring to my eyes and I sunk back onto the bench. I hadn't heard his beautiful voice in probably two weeks and I was beginning to feel like a shitty girlfriend. "I-I-I'm so-sorry," I gasped out, slowly laying down.

He hushed me soothingly. "What are you apologizing for, baby?" he asked softly.

I began to hiccup slightly, curling into a ball. "For... for being a shitty girlfriend," I supplied and a small sob escaped me. "Not just a girlfriend but one who promised to marry you even when you deserve so much more. A selfish girlfriend. And even after I know all of this I can't bring myself to give you up. You've helped me so much and took me in. I couldn't find it in me to give you up even if you became like Charlie. I wouldn't ever give you up until you left me." The thought of him becoming like Charlie was nearly unbearable but I knew even that could not get me away from him.

He was silent for a while, disbelief coloring that silence. Then the dial tone rang. This new intruder on the silence brought back the tears.

I had no clue how much time was passing but the gray light of day soon turned pitch black with night. My tears ran out long ago and I simply lay there, feeling empty. He'd hung up on me. I couldn't exactly get it through my head; it just went through one ear and out the other. I couldn't even fathom the reason for what it could mean.

A knock came from the door.

I lifted my head, wondering who it could be. "Um, come in!" I called weakly, my voice crackling from being so dry.

Raine stepped in. "Hey, Izzy," she greeted, but her smile faded when she took me in. She rushed over and I sat up so she could sit beside me. She wrapped her arms around me. "What's the matter, Iz?" she asked worriedly.

She always dressed like a rock star- ripped clothes and such. Her hair was always short and a mess with startlingly bright highlights that changed whenever she got the money to get hair product to change it. This time was bright pink and blue. She wore her favorite ripped, boyfriend jeans that she tended to trip over frequently and hung low like any gangster. She wore her black, 'Party Like A Rockstar' shirt that hugged her abnormally large breasts and showed all of her flat stomach.

She liked playing with my first name as my nickname instead of Bella. She said it made me sound more like a 'badass rocker chick'. She also persuaded me to let her and a pair of scissors have at my clothes. I was extremely reluctant but eventually agreed and ended up loving my new wardrobe. She also convinced me to let her have a go at my hair with fiery red hair die. I wondered how Edward would take my new red-highlighted hair and punked-out clothes.

I leaned into the her small frame, comforted by her unspoken support. "Nothing," I sighed, giving her a pleading look. I didn't want to talk about it.

She understood immediately, nodding and giving me a knowing look. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she sighed and looked irritably at the ground.

I laughed at her expression. "What's got you all frazzled?" I asked, using my new word that I'd smartly thought of during one bored moment not too long ago.

She rolled her eyes at the word that I used oh so frequently. "I hate this place," she stated bluntly. This didn't surprise me because she's said it a million times before.

"Yeah, I do to," came my usual response.

She stomped her foot. "Then, goddammit, we should do something about it!" she exclaimed and ran a calming hand through her hair so that her temper wouldn't get the best of her.

I had learned she had quite the temper but I trusted her not to take it out on me. "What do you wanna do? Start a strike to make this place less like an insane asylum?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "There's nothing we can do, Raine." I sighed longingly.

She flashed this huge ass grin. "Yes, there is, actually." She shot up into a standing position, yanking me up with her.

"Whoa!" I said in surprise as I was literally drug out of the room and in the main building through the back door that practically no one uses.

She finally dropped my hand once she got to the bunk bed that we shared after little convincing on our part with the owner. She walked over to the dresser that we shared with the four other girls our age that occupied the two other bunk beds.

"What is it that we can do?" I inquired cautiously as I watched her stuff some of her clothes into her messenger bag.

She turned back to me and gave me another one of those long ass grins. "We can," She glanced around the empty room, "run away," she finished with a satisfied smirk.

I gaped at her, stunned into silence for a while. "What... what did you just say?" I sounded like I was choking on a dieing cat.

She walked over and sat beside me. She wrapped her arm around my tiny shoulders and pulled me close. "Listen: we both hate this place, right? Right. So, what else to do than run away?" She raised an eyebrow.

I was beginning to think I needed to be put into an insane asylum. Why did I think that? Because I liked her idea.

I clasped my hands together and grinned a sure-to-be-huge-ass grin. "Let's do this." I gave a nod.

She leaped up and fist pumped the air. "Yes!" She grinned triumphantly.

Laughing like an insane person, I jumped up and joined her happy dance. Because I was happy. I was getting away from Hell Hole Number Two and away from the used-to-be love of my life with my bestest friend ever.

Raine gave me a lasting hug, putting true meaning into it, and then we got to packing. We packed just a few changes of clothes, me putting my things into a messenger bag she supplied me with, not wanting to be weighed down. She put an overstuffed sock into her bag and I became curious.

"What's in the sock?" I inquired, nodding to her bag.

"About ten thousand bucks. Cash," she replied nonchalantly, brushing it off like having ownership of that large sum of money was no big deal.

I spluttered in shock. "How in god's name did you come up with _that_ amount of money?"

She laughed and my shock wore off at the beautiful sound. She rolled her eyes. "My dad was an ass so I had to get back at him in some way. He would cancel his credit cards if I stole one of them so I used one while I could and got every penny under his name." She grinned cockily.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "God I love ya, girl." I laid back on my bed, my feet brushing the floor as they dangled off.

She smirked at me and laid back beside me. "You know I don't believe in god," she said matter-of-factually. "He wouldn't have given me such a shitty life if he was real." She gazed at the bottom of her bunk solemnly.

Her head rested above mine so I turned to look up at her. "You know what... I don't either," I said thoughtfully.

She sighed contentedly and her face suddenly became sorrowful. I didn't like that expression and felt the need to comfort her as she did for me. So I did.

I sat up and crossed my legs underneath me on the bed. I pulled her small body into my lap and she snuggled up against me. I wrapped my arms securely around her but didn't question her sadness. She wasn't one to do well under question, I learned quickly. She liked to talk whenever she felt like. We were alike in that way.

"You know what? We're very similar- yet, we're so different," she mused aloud, playing with a strand of my long, red hair.

I nodded, stroking her hair in a soothing gesture. "Opposites attract." I smiled down at her and she smiled right back.

The door to our room opened and in walked Ashley, one of the quieter girls that we rarely saw or spoke to. "It's time for dinner," she said just loud enough for us to hear and then walked back out.

Raine climbed off of my lap and onto the floor. She gave me her hand and help me up.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered as we walked down the hallway.

I bent down slightly so she could have better access to my ear. "I'll tell you later tonight when I come up with it." We each began to giggle like mad, earning stares that questioned our sanity when we walked into the dining room.

It was small but big enough to hold everyone here and then some. It was like walking into your middle school's cafeteria. Same granite tables with blue chairs attached and everyone's talking and laughter amounting to a loud roar. There were groups and then the loners- including Raine and I but we didn't give a damn.

We grabbed a plastic tray and the lunch lady, looking as bored as ever, lazily placed a baloney sandwich onto a plate and handed it to me. I grabbed it and set it down. I grabbed an apple for myself and Raine and then grabbed a cup of pudding for the each of us.

I was not going to miss the food here. I didn't even like baloney!

Raine thanked me with a smile and then we found two seats at the end of one table that were as far from anyone else as we could get. We sat side-by-side- as we usually did- and began to eat in silence.

"Let's just act normal, okay?" she spoke quietly between bites.

I nodded, forcing down another bite of the offending baloney.

She got a good look at my face and suddenly threw her head back, laughing.

I smiled, liking the sound of her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, punching her shoulder lightly.

"Your... face!" she got out between laughing spurts. "You obviously don't like baloney," she observed once the laughing died down.

I chuckled. "Does it show?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "I don't like it either. But you're eating _every bite_." She gave me a warning look, abruptly serious. She knew of my recent eating disorder and cared enough about me to make sure I took back eating healthily.

I nodded, smiling thankfully at her. "Thanks for caring, Raine," I said softly, looking into her beautiful, sky blue eyes. I'd noticed that her face was always hard around others, but it was soft when she was with me. She was reserved with others but fully open with me. I liked that she trusted me as much as I trusted her.

Raine smiled her signature smile and gave me a quick, soft peck on the cheek as she usually did. "You know I love you."

I gave her one back, loving the little thing we'd developed between each other. "Love you, too." It wasn't a rarity to see us kissing cheeks for saying we love each other.

Dinner passed by as usual with our small chit chat between bites. We didn't give anything away of our idea to run away. It was becoming more than just an idea, though; I could see the wheels in Raine's head turning between silences and even when we were talking.

When we got back to the room along with the other girls, we followed the bathroom chart as usual and took our assigned turn to get ready for bed. At ten, the owner came and said goodnight but she always let us stay up as late as we wanted because of our age.

Raine and I sat on her top bunk, playing poker with the amazing poker set she had, like we usually did every night, talking occasionally about unimportant things.

Around one in the morning, when we were sure that everyone was asleep, we locked ourselves in the bathroom with our packed bags, fully clothed. We sat on the cool linoleum, our backs leaning against the tub, our faces extremely close.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, whispering just to be safe.

She leaned in slightly closer and I thought, for one insane moment, that she was going to kiss my lips. She didn't and I wondered whether I had wanted her to or not. "There's a train station in the next town over. We're going to take the first one to Oregon just to get out of Washington. Next, we'll take the first plane to New York and then we'll see where it goes from there.

"Your name will be Elizabeth Packston and I'll be Rachel Toyota." She reached into her bag and pulled out two pieces of laminated paper. She handed one to me. "These are guaranteed foolproof, fake IDs." She reached back into her bag and pulled out two manilla envelopes. "I snuck into the office when I said I was going to the bathroom during dinner while everyone was eating and grabbed our files so, other than their memories, it's like we were never here." She grinned triumphantly and held up her hand.

I silently high-fived her and then gave her a big hug. "You are an evil genius," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back, laughing silently. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

I rolled my eyes and stood, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Now let's go." I gave her my hand and hoisted her up.

She firmly kept a grip on my hand when I went to drop hers. I didn't mind so I curled my fingers between hers and found myself enjoying the touch of her hand.

We silently crept out of the bathroom and kept to the walls as we headed for the door. Light snores covered creaks in the wood our footsteps occasionally caused. We successfully got out of the room without getting caught.

We were soon at the back door and I was wondering how we were going to unlock it, thinking our plan wasn't exactly foolproof. That was until Raine plucked a bobby pin from her pocket and began to smoothly pick the lock. She tried the knob once again and it easily fell open.

"Whoa," I whispered, in shock. "Have you done that before?" I asked quietly as we exited, shutting the door behind us.

She nodded and went back to locking it. "Yep. I had to get into my dad's safe somehow," she mused quietly. She stood straight once she was finished, slipping the bobby pin into her bag. "Let's get out of here."

As the slight breeze ruffled my hair, I realized I was lying to myself earlier. I wasn't missing the Masens or the Whitlocks, I was just trying to convince myself that I still saw them as a family. I wasn't missing Edward or afraid that he'd dump me, I was trying to convince myself that I still loved him.

I smiled as I finally came to this conclusion, a weight seemed to slip from my shoulders. Without a second thought, I slipped off that promise ring and let it fall to the ground.

I was now Elizabeth Packston and I was on the run.

~Fin~

**(A.N.) And, to anyone that still likes my story, I will be making a book to take off where this one leaves. You don't expect me to leave a cliffhanger like _that _just sitting there, do you? Though I won't be writing it till I finish or am almost finished with my new story _Stranger Than Fiction._ Read it if you like the Jasper/Edward couple!**

**Review is love.**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	20. Outtake: Haven't Seen It Yet

**A.N. This is what happened on Edward's end after the phone call. I can see from your reviews that some of you are confused so I thought I might clear it up.**

**EPOV**

"Edward," Emmett said in a strained voice as he had to use all of his strength to hold me back. "You can't go all the way to Seattle at this time of night. I don't know what your reason for wanting to go is but I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow."

I was a complete and total mess on the inside. I was scared for Bella and all I wanted was to see her so I could calm her fears. I felt like something was breaking inside of me but I wasn't at all sure why.

I couldn't find it in me to fight him anymore. I shook him off and he let me go when he realized I was going back to my room.

I tried to call Bella, only having hung up because I thought I'd be going to see her, but she didn't answer. I tried again, already worried sick.

I don't really know why I was worried though. Its not like she hadn't done this before. Well, that fact already had me worried to the point of pain.

I didn't know what was wrong with her, but something at that orphanage changed her. She was still my insecure Bella but she seemed different in a way I couldn't explain. I don't even think I wanted to try and explain it.

But the unknown had my heart breaking.

~Next Day~

"What are you talking about? You don't know where she is?" I yelled, exasperated.

The secretary looked flustered. "I'm sorry, sir. We're just as worried, now calm down."

Alice placed her hand on my chest because she must have saw that I was about to do something that I would regret. "Don't worry, Edward. We'll find her," she assured, sounding very sure of herself.

I looked at her seriously. "Did you see something?" I whispered, getting hopeful.

She shook her head and my hopes dropped like a brick from a third story window. "Not yet but I'm keeping a look out." She caressed my face. "Give it a chance. We'll find her."

**(A.N.) It's short but it explains a lot!**

**Love,**

**Ms. White Christmas**


	21. AN: This is Goodbye

Hey everyone. If you want to continue reading _Stranger Than Fiction_ and the continuation of _I Deserve It_ please go find the stories under musicjunkie109's profile. I'm putting all my trust in her to continue my stories as she wishes and if you want to read them, please do. She's an amazing author as I've read many of her stories and I'm so happy she has started a fan fiction account.

Thanks for reading while it lasted but I'm just burnt out on fan fiction.


End file.
